Champion wished away
by babykittys
Summary: Two years after leaving the Labyrinth, Sarah is 16 and happy. but one day, Jareth shows up to claim her after her stepmother, Karen wished her away. the stakes are the same as when Tobey was wished away, but with a twist, if Karen can't reach the soul of the Labyrinth, Sarah, will not turn into a goblin, but the Goblin Queen!
1. Wished Away

**BabKits: Hello fanfic reader, it is I, babykittys! if you've read any of my other work, you know i do this thing called random babbles before and after every chapter. if you have *sniffle* never read any of my other works, then i'll explain how they work.**

**Legolas: there's not much to explain**

**BabKitS: 0.0 what are you doing here? this is _Labyrinth_ fanfic, no beauty and the beast [go to my profile page and read my batb ff to know what i'm talking about].**

**Legolas: *neh* just explain your reasons for public insanity.  
**

**BabKits: *:P* anyway, i guess i'll start with him. in these random babbles, i tend to pull characters out of a fanfic i'm writing or a movie i've been watching. and while they are in this random babbles they act TOTALLY ofc (out of character). this time, i'm going to be having random babbles time with Jareth king of the golbins, and Sarah, the ditzy girl from the movie**

**Sarah: I'm not a dizts!**

**BabKits: girl, at the start of the movie when Jareth enters the movie for the first..._human_ time, what did you say?  
**

**Sarah: *looks at a random script* "your head lordship, your the goblin king."  
**

**BabKits: now what would a normal human being say when a strange hot ass guy just randomly appears in their house after kidnapping their brother?**

** Sarah:... thank you?  
**

**BabKits: no, usally around the lines of screaming until they realize it's someone familiar**

**Sarah: i demand to take a poll!  
**

**BabKits: fine, since this chapter is so short, and it's so easy now to review, we are going to ask you, the reader, a question. what would you do if Jareth randomly showed up at your house after kidnapping a relitave or pet of yours?  
**

**Sarah: and ladies, please _try_ to keep it PG ish  
**

**BabKits: yes yes, *mumbles* i know what _I_ would do if that hottie came to my room  
**

***crystal ball rolls into the room*  
**

**Jareth's voice: okay, now i'm scared to be in your random babbles.  
**

**BabKits: *rolls eyes* roll the chapter!  
**

* * *

I was on the couch, watching some fantasy-action-romance movie, when it happened.

"Hello there." came a voice.

Looking up, I nearly died at the sight of him.

"No!" I screamed throwing a pillow in his direction, which he dodged easily.

"Come now, that's no way to greet someone, is it?" he still had his same tone from all those years ago.

"Why are you here?" I screeched, "You can't be here, I beat you! 'You have no power over me' remember?"

"You did indeed beat me," he said walking towards me "but those words only worked until now."

I ran towards the farthest wall "Why don't they work anymore?" My voice gave far more caution than I wanted them to.

"Sarah, Sarah," He shook his head coming closer, leaning on the wall over my head. I couldn't move under the intensity of his stare "those words don't protect children that have been wished away."

* * *

**BabKits: This chapter was shorter than the random babbles, but we three would like it if you left a contribution in the little box XD. we take anything, the good, the bad, your answer to the question, murder confession, what you think about the purple ninja unicorn in the corner named Fred...**

**Fred: hi!  
**

**BabKits: point is, I DON"T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, JUST SAY SOMETHING! you'll not only make my day better, but you'll get on my shout out list :) have a great day/night!  
**


	2. Queen

**BabKits: hello again! today we have chapter two all ready for you so... yeah**

**Sarah: I want to know the result of the poll!  
**

**Jareth: Yeah!  
**

**BabKits: the poll has been up for *counts in head* 5 or 6 hours, your lucky that we got a reveiw.  
**

**Sarah: we got a review?  
**

**Jareth: really? on this piece of crap**

**BabKits: don't insult the writing! i can always make you die.  
**

**Jareth: what ever, who was the reviewer?  
**

**Sarah: yes, who?  
**

**BabKits: *checks tablet she wishes she had in real life*... tazzledmuch.  
**

**Sarah: that name makes me smile XD!  
**

**BabKits: tazzledmuch, thank you for being the first reviewer, and hopefully we'll see more of your reviews in the future!**

**Jareth: but we'd like it if shared so of that... caramel corn was it?  
**

**BabKits: since when do you read the reviews?  
**

**Jareth: *shrug*  
**

**BabKits: *sigh* ROLL THE NEXT CHAPTER FRED!  
**

**Fred: okay  
**

* * *

"W…w…_wished away?_" I stuttered.

"Yes dear." He smiled his flirtatiously evil grin. "Like Tobey was, just like"—he snapped his fingers and _Poof!_ we were in his throne room—"that!"

"What?" I was trembling at the sight of the place I hadn't been to in two years, it didn't change much.

"If I were you Sarah," Jareth said sitting down in his throne "I would make yourself at home." He started to play with one of his crystal balls "You're not leaving here anytime soon."

"Wait, who wished me away?" I ran through a list of people that would even know how, and most of them lived here in the Labyrinth.

"Who else?" He tossed the crystal to me.

I caught it, and looked into it.

Karen, my stepmom, was wandering around the edges of the Labyrinth, completely ignoring Hoggle in his attempts to get her into the maze. Poor Hoggle.

"Wait a minute," I looked up at him "how did she know about the Labyrinth?" I _know_ she didn't read the book.

Jareth chuckled, "Like any mother, she has been through your room and thing." Suddenly, he was in front of her "See for yourself." He touched the crystal.

There was Karen, looking through… _my diary?_

"I hate you Karen!" I hissed, mostly to myself.

"Tsk, tsk." Jareth shook his finger "Is that any way to speak of your mother?"

I turned away from him, "She's only mother by marriage. Not blood, will, or design."

"Sarah," he spoke my name gently as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I shook him off, tears threaten my eyes and I didn't want him to see. "Don't you want to know the conditions you're held under?"

"If she doesn't reach here by the end of the thirteen hours, I'll become a goblin forever?" It sounded more statement than question.

He paused.

I turned to look at him, "I got it right, didn't I?" A little flicker of accomplishment lit inside me.

He shook his head, killing the flicker. "That's what she thinks," He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear, and let his fingers linger on my cheek. I tried to suppress a smile as it tingled. "Sarah," He walked a circle around me, I wasn't sure I liked the way his eyes felt on me, "it would be quite silly for a champion to be…_lowered_ to such a level as goblin. No, no, I've got a much better idea for you."

"What?"

He stopped behind me, wrapping his arms 'round my neck. "Behind every good king, is a queen." He whispered seductively, and before I could question further, he was gone.

* * *

**BabKits: how do like them apples?  
**

**Sarah: *pouts on the couch* i still want that poll  
**

**BabKits: why do I have the feeling that this is going to be the random babbles little thingy?  
**

**Jareth: okay people, the poll question is what would do if i should up in your room after kidnapping your loved one or pet... why would i kidnap a pet?  
**

**BabKits: because there are those people out there that value their pets more than their loved ones, and i don't feel like discriminating them.  
**

**Jareth: what ever.  
**

**BabKits: you say that a lot  
**

**Sarah: i'm tired, i'm goin' to bed  
**

**BabKits:** **it's only 2:04pm**

**Sarah: what ever  
**

**BabKits: i'm going to close this babbles b4 another person say wht ev  
**

**Jareth and Sarah: what ever  
**

**BabKits: Grrrrr, anyway, please review, you'll get on a shout out list and i don't care wht you say in the review, hell, i don't care if you say "review" as your review... and if you are reviewer #10 i'll put u in the random babbles for a chapter, like we'd PM and you would get to type u own lines and everything!  
**

**Jareth: why are you whoring out the random babbles?  
**

**BabKits: because i can... and i think i'll make that a challenge, if you are a the 10,20,30,40,50 reviewer, you will get a seat in the random babbles!  
CLOSE THE CHAPTER FRED!  
**

**Fred: bye  
**

**BabKits: P.S- right b4 i went to post drummerchick66 reviewed, so, shout out to you!  
**


	3. It Isn't Fair!

**BabKits: Chapter 3... i feel proud of myself some how**

**Jareth: I'm impressed that it's in one day  
**

**BabKits: that's why i feel proud!  
**

**Sarah: i want poll!  
**

**BabKits: shut up! no one answered the damn poll yet... by the way reader, a clarification on the poll thing, *heh* i didn't know there was a thing on fanfic that let you _make _a poll so  
**

**Jareth: You've been on the site for 2 years and you _just_ figure this out?  
**

**BabKits: shut up! you play with a fushigi ball  
**

**Jareth: it's a crystal!  
**

**BabKits: wht ev. anyway, so, i _made_ a poll on my page, but, i don't know if it worked so, it would probably be easier to just review and put your answer in the review :)**

**Sarah: speaking of reviews...**

**BabKits: oh yes, shout out time! a Guest reviewed, (make sure you put a name on your review so you can feel warm and fuzzy knowing your the one i'm shouting out to XD) and drummerchick66.**

**Jareth: drummerchick66, i'm impressed. that's your second review!**

**Sarah: answer my damn poll!**

**BabKits: if you don't watch it, i'll take a poll of what people thought of you in the movie**

**Sarah: *pouts***

**Jareth: any-who, the poll question is, what would you do if i showed in your room after kidnapping your loved one or pet... why do i have to steal one? why can't i steal both?**

**BabKits: idk**

**Jareth: -_- i want my fushigi ball**

**BabKits and Sarah: I thought it was a _crystal_**

**Jareth: get off my case. FRED, ROLL THE CHAPTER!**

**Fred: okay  
**

* * *

I sat down on Jareth's throne and buried my head in my hands. There was no way Karen would get here in time, God, if she couldn't figure out that you need to ask Hoggle to help she was useless. Knowing her, she would give up before even getting in.

"What if I can get out myself?" I thought aloud. "I mean, who says I have to sit around and wait for action to happen." I walked towards the double doors that lead out of the throne room.

_Boom!_ They shut suddenly.

I looked around, I was still by myself. "Grr, this isn't fair!" I crossed my arms in frustration.

"You say that so often," I turned to find Jareth smack dab in front of me "I wonder what your bases for comparison is."

"Oh come on!" I pled "Isn't there a way that I can be my own champion? Or maybe tag Karen out for someone who would actually _care_ I was stuck here for the rest of my life?"

"And who would you have in mind?" He challenged.

Oh crap, who would care? Tobey's only three, Dad never really cared, and any friend I could really count as close lived here. "My boyfriend?"

He raised an eyebrow in disbelieve "Boyfriend?"

"What? You don't think I have one?"

He shook his head.

"Fine! So I don't!" I threw my hands in the air a stalked towards a corner of the room, "How far is she anyway?"

He motioned to the crystal I had abandoned on the throne.

I picked it up and sat down to watch.

"_She's only to the door_?" I had to hold my hand down to keep from throwing to ball. "How far was I by now?"

"Right here." He pointed to the ball, and I saw myself when I was fourteen. I just found the opening the worm told me about, and was heading to the castle.

And she just got into the Labyrinth?

"The dumb bitch!" I went to punch the throne when Jareth caught my hand.

"If your going to hit something, then make sure it wouldn't hurt you."

I glared at him "Can I have my hand back?" I had a plan.

He gave it a light squeeze before letting go. I stood up and took a couple of breathes. "Feeling better?"

I looked him straight in the eyes, then kneed him where it counts.

As he doubled over, I ran to the Crazy Stairs room as fast as I could so I wouldn't get the doors slammed on me again.

* * *

**BabKits: that is it for today... or is it**

**Jareth: it is  
**

**BabKits: *flips Jareth off*  
**

**Jareth: don't say it unless you mean it  
**

**BabKits: 0.0  
**

**Sarah: awkward**

**BabKits: anyway, please review, you not only get on the shout out list, but if you are reviewer # 10, 20, 30, 40, or 50 you get to be part of the random babbles time!  
**

**Jareth: i thought you _wanted_ people to review  
**

**BabKits: -_- i'll turn you into a peach if you don't shut up  
**

**Jareth:...  
**

**Sarah: i want my poll  
**

**BabKits: YOU! *points at Sarah* I WILL PERSONALLY TIP YOU HEAD FIRST INTO THE BOG OF STENCH IF YOU MENTION THE POLL!**

**Sarah: :(  
**

**BabKits: *sigh* FRED, CLOSE THE CHAPTER!  
**

**Fred: okay  
**

**...  
**

**Sarah: *whispers to Jareth* i like Fred  
**

**Jareth: *whispers back* i like him too, he's a good purple ninja unicorn  
**


	4. Crazy Stairs

**BabKits: Hello fanfic world! we have our first winner of the random babbles contest! Newbie83**

** Jareth: Newbie83, very original name**

** BabKits: be nice to the guest!**

** Sarah: so New83, where you from?**

**New83: I'm from the States, but I'm currently in Israel. Thanks Jareth, I think?  
**

**BabKits: cool, are you in Israel on vacation, or something else?**

**Jareth: are you a chick or a dude**

**BabKits: shut up! at least frame questions better**

**Jareth: :P**

**Sarah: anyway...**

**New83: LOL! I work in Israel, and I'm a "chick" as you so eloquently put it, Jareth.  
**

**Jareth: okay, now i feel more threatened**

**Sarah: why?**

**Jareth: i'm the only dude in this!**

**BabKits: cry baby, any-who, hate to sound like a stalker, but what do work as?**

**Jareth: that is totally a stalker question**

**Sarah: better than yours!**

**BabKits: you know, were not letting her talk much, so shut it!**

**New83: I'm an English teacher. I've only been here for a few months, but so far it's great!  
**

**BabKits: that's too cool!**

**Jareth: do you work with little people, or adults?**

**BabKits: *stares at Jareth***

**Jareth: what?**

**BabKits: nothing, you asked a good, nicely put question**

**Jareth: *neh***

**New83: Thanks! I mostly work with adults. It's definitely an interesting job!  
**

**BabKits: 0.0 wow, that's got to be tough**

**Sarah: getting away from the job topic and anything that could get your identity stolen, do you write fanfic, read, or both?**

**BabKits: btw if your identity does get stolen, i'm sorry**

**New83: LOL! I don't think anyone will recognize me, but thanks for looking out for me. :) I have written two fanfics, which can be found on my profile. I don't consider myself a writer, and I have only been reading fanfic for a few months, so I figured "Newbie" would be a good name for me.  
**

**BabKits: nice, don't worry about the writing. *looks both ways and whispers* i'm not a good writer either XD**

**Jareth: Nope, your not**

**BabKits: -_- i'm going to pretend i didn't hear that, any, New83, would you like to tell Fred-the purple ninja unicorn- to open the chapter?**

**New83: Certainly! Fred, please open the chapter! :)  
**

**Fred: okay!  
**

* * *

I ran into to maze of stairs and hallways, looking for a good place to hide, or maybe a way higher into the castle.

"SARAH!" His voice boomed and echoed in the small space.

No, he recovered faster than I thought. Moreover, he knew is better than I did, and if he didn't feel up for a game he just poof in front of me.

Wait, he would _never_ not be up for a game! I could use this to my advantage, hide and seek is my favorite and I _knew_ I could win.

I quickly scurried down to the lowest level and right inside a hallway and settled down to hide. This would be better than nothing, hopefully this wasn't the stairs straight to the top.

Sitting there, wondering what I would do if he did find me, one of his crystals rolled up to me.

I covered my mouth to hold a scream; I slowly got up, and inched away from it.

No good, it followed.

I tried again, with the same results. Maybe if I step _over_ it, it will get confuse and keep rolling the other way. Yeah, that's gotta work.

Trying that, some weird happened.

It caught my foot, and started rolling up me.

I covered my mouth to stifle another scream as it rolled up my side, 'round my shoulder, and down my free hand, where it came to rest on the top of my wrist.

I was flush with the wall, so scared I was trembling, if this was idea of a joke, it wasn't funny. _Treat it like a bee_, I thought _don't move, and it won't sting._

Again, I was wrong.

Suddenly, it started turned black, and started to spin in a circled. The more it spun, the warmer it got. The warmer it got, the more it pressed into my skin. The more it pressed, the more it burned.

The more it burned, the more strange things got.

An overwhelming feeling of lost, dread, sadness, and a feeling I couldn't place.

My hand was soaking in tears, I didn't care if I caught got and Jareth did something horrible to me. I let out a scream as the pain rippled throughout my body.

I tried pushing and ripping it off, but my fingers got burned in the process. I tried banging it against the wall to break it, it just burned worst.

All this time I was screaming. I screamed until the screams turned to sobs and the sobs turned to words.

"Jareth," I whispered in pain as I collapsed to the floor. "Jareth!" I said louder, and louder still until I was screaming his name and it was the only thing I could hear.

"Sarah!" I heard a voice "Sarah, were are you?"

I'm here! I tried to say, but the only thing that came out was more struggled sobs and Jareth's name. I heard his hurried foot steps, and cried louder in response.

"Sarah," he stood in the door way, "Where are you?"

_What do mean where am I? I'm right here dipstick! _I still couldn't make words, but I was able to get over to him and hold his leg.

He jumped. "What is this, get off!" He tried to shake me off.

The unnamed feeling came again, and a bellowed like a small child as the ball spun faster and burned worse.

"Sarah?" He knelt down, "Is that you?"

I scream in response.

"Hold on, I can't see you." He put out a hand, and land just short of one of my girls, luckily his hand migrated north, not south. His hand traveled up my collar bone and down my shoulder.

I didn't want this beating around the bush crap. With my good hand, I grabbed his hand and placed it on the ball.

That must have done the trick, because, his eyes lightened up then turn to worry. "Sarah, goo God are you alright?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT!" I screamed, now I know why mother hate fathers during child birth, men are so dumb. "GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

"Okay," He got a grip on the ball, and held my hand tight "On the count of three, pull, alright?" I nodded "One, two, THREE."

The ball came off, along with some skin. He held it for a second "I hate this game." He grumbled before throwing the thing somewhere out into the room.

"What the hell was that thing?" I squeak between sobs, the ball was gone, but the feelings were still there, along with a weird marking on top of my wrist.

Jareth took my wrist gingerly from me and looked at it "I was afraid of this," He met my eyes, "Or more you should be afraid of this."

"Wh… what is it?"

"The mark of the un wanted."

I stared openly.

"It's the first signs that your stepmother's giving up."

* * *

**BabKits: so, your making history here! you're not only the first person to win the random babbles spot, but you are setting the standers for the future winners, so, *sounding like a psychiatrist* how does that make you feel?**

**Jareth: and please remember, this is for humanity, so be honest**

**Sarah: Princess bride quote right there! XD**

**New83: Hmm...well, I don't think I've set the bar too high, but I'm honored to be the first winner, and it's been fun chatting and being a part of your story. I look forward to seeing where you'll take it!  
**

**BabKits: well, i thank you for being number 10**

**Jareth: never thought she'd get that far**

**BabKits: -_- you really know how to raise someones self worth don't you? I'm sorry, but that's all the time we have, thanks again for being with random babbles Newbie83. would you like to do any self advertising for your stories before you go?**

**New83: No problem. My stories aren't very long, so if anyone gets bored and has a few minutes on their hands, they are certainly welcome to check them out! Thanks for the ad space! :)  
**

**BabKits: random babbles would once again like to thank Newbie 83 for being with us and our insainty  
**

**Jareth: your insainty  
**

**BabKits: anyway, i'd like to wrap up the chapter with shout outs and, the thing Sarah wouldn't shut up about, the poll  
**

**Sarah: the poll?  
**

**Jareth: someone actually took it?  
**

**BabKits: four someones actually.. *checks tablet* Aisling66 (former drummerchick66) answered " My response would be "WHAT THE HELL?" and arm myself with a baseball bat or a nearby object.  
**

**Fred: BabKits-1 ; Sarah- 0  
**

**BabKits: BakaSaru89 said "i think i would scream and then hit him with something."  
**

**Jareth: why don't people like me :(  
**

**BabKits: you may be hot, but your scary... *checks tablet* Shamangirl1 said "probably somewhere along the lines of what Dane Cook said he would do in that Kool-Aid joke." ... i'm going to have to look that up  
**

**Fred: BabKits-3? ; Sarah-0  
**

**BabKits: oh Fred, Shamangirl1 also says she loves you  
**

**Fred: :)  
**

**BabKits: any way, Newbie83 said "I would probably say something along the lines of, "Crap, I didn't think you were real." Then, depending on whether I really liked the person or not, I would ask if I could run the Labyrinth."  
**

**Fred: BabKits- 3 1/2 ; Sarah- 1/2  
**

**BabKits: last but not least, shout out list! Aisling66, XPrisonerXToXPainX, BakaSaru89, Shamangirl1, melblueyes, and of course Newbie83 thank you all for reviewing! remember, you can still answer the poll question, and we're looking for reviewer #20 for the next random babbles special guest XD  
close the chapter Fred!  
**

**Fred: bye now!  
**


	5. Nine hours and Twentythree minutes

**BabKits: five chapters *sigh* in two days, i feel warm and fuzzy inside ^.^**

**Sarah: i feel tired  
**

**Jareth: me too  
**

**BabKits: well, we got more reviews!  
**

**Sarah: more reviews!  
**

**Jareth: really?  
**

**BabKits: -_- Sarah,  
**

**Sarah: yes?  
**

**BabKits: remind me why i keep him around?  
**

**Sarah: *looks from Jareth, to BabKits, and back* i've been wondering that myself  
**

**Jareth: *gasp* i feel offended somehow  
**

**BabKits: *neh* shout out time!  
**

**Sarah: almost as fun as circle time!  
**

**BabKits: kk, Shamangirl1 (i'm glad i could make you feel happy with the shout out ^.^), Aisling66 who has a GREAT idea we're going to try out  
**

**Jareth: what idea?  
**

**BabKits: if i win the poll, you and Sarah have to go on a date :)  
**

**Jareth and Sarah: WHAT?  
**

**BabKits: any who... Newbie83, glad to see your still with us even after having to deal with the random babbles insanity**

**Jareth: wait, you mean me and *points at Sarah* _her _would have to go on a_ date?_  
**

**BabKits: yup... NotSarahK nice to see a new person on the shout out list_  
_**

**Sarah: why do I have to go on a date with _him_! i'd rather go on a date with you  
**

**BabKits: 0.0 okay, awkward! and i'd like to send a very special shout out to XPrisonerXToXPainX, happy 5 month anniversary with your boyfriend ^.^ i hope you two make it to a year!**

**Sarah: well, how am i doing in the poll?  
**

**BabKits: *sigh* Fred, what's the score?  
**

**Fred: BabKits-4.5 ; Sarah- 0.5  
**

**Jareth: wait! at the end of the last chapter you only had 3.5  
**

**BabKits: oh yeah, ****XPrisonerXToXPainX** voted in the poll and said "you know, i asked jareth to take away my big sister and HE NEVER CAME! so, if jareth came to my room, id probably throw a book at him and to gtfo since im mad at him" don't worry, me and my friend did the same thing and he didn't show either.  


**Sarah and Jareth: FRED, ROLL THE CHAPTER!  
**

**Fred: okay  
**

* * *

I don't know how I got from A to B, but before I knew it, I'm sitting on Jareth lap in the throne room with my face buried in him neck like a scared little girl cry to her daddy.

Or a girlfriend crying on her boyfriends shoulder.

I pushed that thought far in the back of my mind, though it felt strange being this close to him. The unwanted feeling had cooled down from an overwhelming burning throughout me, to a slight tingle in my left hand where the mark was.

I shudder at the thought, and concentrated on what Jareth was saying.

"In nine hours and twenty-three minutes, you'll be mine." He cooed while rubbing my back.

Though the words he said were odd, the way he said them was what caught my attention. It sound like he meant to say, 'Just wait nine hours and twenty-three minutes, and everything will be better'.

Nine hours and twenty-three minutes, why did that sound familiar? 9hours and 23minutes….

"Where is she?" I looked up at him.

"Where's who?" He asked.

It may have been a mix of the traumatic experience and his closeness, or maybe I was going insane, but I noticed something. He smelled like… honey, spearmint, and faintly of Old Spice. I shook the note from my head.

"Her," I said "Karen."

"Oh," he said, unenthused. He twisted out of the air another crystal "See for yourself."

I stared at the crystal in his hand, not daring to touch another one ever, and saw Karen; walking down the long hallway at the start of the Labyrinth.

"Where was I by now?"

Rolling his eyes, he tapped the top of it, and there was me. I was marking the stones on the ground with my lipstick.

"Dumb broad!" I smacked the crystal away, along with Jareth's hand. I got off his lap and stopped.

The room was _full_ of goblins. They seemed as surprised at my sudden movement, as I was them being there.

"Sarah," Jareth said in his stern voice.

I held up a hand "I don't want to talk to you right now." I stalked through the crowd of goblins and straight towards the opened doors. When they started to close, I bolted to them, and almost made it. Almost. I pound my fist into the wood, "This isn't fair!"

"Your right," I turn to find him leaning over me "it's not fair." He started to crowd my body with his "What are you going to do about it?" his eyes had a flirtatious glint in them.

I smacked him 'cross the face. A wave of oh's went through the room of goblins as he touched his cheek.

"You forget your place." He said as I pushed passed him, "Sarah," he grabbed my wrist "don't defy me, you know what I can do."

"What?" I challenged "What are you going to do? Throw me in the bog of stench?" I shook him off "If you did that, I could simply walk out of the Labyrinth and get away," I threw my hands in the air "Hell, I could find Karen and bring her—"

He cut off my sentence with a kiss.

* * *

**BabKits: *sigh* romance.**

**Jareth: *neh*  
**

**BabKits: oh, little side note; you know those crazy ideas you get and they have nothing to do with what you're doing? i had one of those for this story ^.^  
**

**Jareth: and what, pray tell, was that?  
**

**BabKits: what you smell like  
**

**Jareth: 0.o  
**

**BabKits: true story, i was thinking that there need to be something that Sarah thought was odd about you in that situation, you know, besides the fact your crotch hangs out  
**

**Jareth: IT DOES NOT!**

**BabKits: Oh trust me, it does, it's like your watching the movie, and then you show up and ya don't know where to look, it's just there! on a side note, ****Aisling66** thinks your hot  


**Sarah: continue the story  
**

**BabKits: oh yeah, anyway, so i'm trying to think of something... and i get the overwhelming need to brush my teeth and put my retainers on, then it came to me, "he can smell like honey, spearmint, and Old Spice!"  
**

**Jareth: Okay, looking over this way now.  
**

**BabKits: shut up! reader, help me torture this hot man, we're adding a new poll (same way of answering as before)**

**1.) what would you do if Jareth showed up in your room after kidnapping a loved one or pet?  
**

**if we get more answers, Jareth and Sarah go on a date  
**

**2.) do you, or do you not think it's awkward that's Jareth *a hm m* stick out during the whole movie?  
**

**Jareth: reminded me why this isn't rated M?  
**

**Sarah: idk  
**

**BabKits: Fred, close the chapter!  
**

**Fred: please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out ^.^  
**


	6. UnWanted

**BabKits: omg omg omg omg omg!**

**Sarah: calm down! breathe breathe!  
**

**BabKits: I CAN'T! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER SOOOOO MUCH! WE'RE SKIPPING THE BEGINNING RANDOM BABBLES AND GOING STRAIGHT TO THE STORY! FRED!  
**

**Fred: got it  
**

* * *

It was a hard kiss, but then he softened it as he went on making it, quite enjoyable actually.

What am I thinking? _No, this isn't right_! I tried to push him away, but he held my head and waist fast. Point being, I wasn't going anywhere.

When he finally broke it off, I had to lean on him for support. I tried to catch my breath as well as my heart. Man he's good!

"The Queen and I are going to retire to our rooms, and we are _not_ to be disturbed for any reason." Jareth barked at the goblins "Got it!"

Echoes of 'yes sir' rang out, promptly followed by whistles and whoops.

Wait, King, Queen, rooms, _do not disturb_. "No," I whispered putting a hand to my lips. "No!" before I could say more, we were in a bedroom, and he roughly tossed me on the bed. "No," I scrambled close to the head board as I could as he set down on the bed "You can't do this!"

"Do what?" he asked. "Take you to my bedroom and have a little chat?"

"Wait, what?" I asked caught off guard completely.

"I just want to chat my dear," He laid down very causally, resting his head on the head board "what did you think I wanted to do?"

I blushed and looked away, now way this side of hell I was going to tell him what I _thought_ he had in mind.

Though, he must have had a guess "Such a dirty mind for such a young girl."

"I'm sixteen." I said defiantly "And with your choice of words, what girl wouldn't get the wrong idea. Not to mention you stole my first kiss."

"Did I now?" He stretched putting an arm around my shoulder; I couldn't decide whether to feel at ease and give in, or to be terrified of his closeness. I really wanted a switch of topic.

"What _exactly_ does this mean?" I held up my wrist where an ugly 'UW' was permanently burned into my skin.

He rolled his eyes, and taking his arm off my shoulder, held my wrist in his hand. "To be honest, I haven't seen this for quite sometime."

"So, what is it?"

"The mark of the unwanted," he began "Is a symbol of the run in the Labyrinth is starting to give up."

"So, all your goblins have this mark?"

He sighed "No, most of the goblins where left here when they were babies like Tobey." He shook his head "No, there is only one other in this place that bares that mark." He closed his eyes as if remembering a painful memory "Unwanted children are ones that have been disowned by the person that is trying to find them, but the person still tries to find them, though they hold no love for the person they seek and could care less if they found them. Compare it to a basketball player, one that tries their hardest to shot the basket and fails, hold much remorse before they try again. Where one that doesn't care, tries to make a basket and fails, doesn't feel like a failure, and walks away, never to try again. Sarah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I wiped my eyes furiously. I knew she didn't care for me too much, but could she really be _that_ cruel? The unwanted feeling swept over me again, even strong now that it had a name. I grabbed a pillow off the bed and buried my face in it.

Jareth started to rub my back as I cried. Again the feeling started to go away. _How is doing that?_ I wondered as stared at him.

He just stared back, unmoved by my emotional state.

"Who was the other unwanted child?" I asked absent mindedly.

His hand froze in mid stroke. "You should get some sleep." He rose suddenly "You must be drained from all that crying." He started towards the door.

"Wait," I grabbed his wrist "who was it, I want to know."

He shook his head with a half hearted grin that said 'you stupid girl'. He pried my hand off of him and continued to head out the door.

"Hey, come back here." I got up a followed him "Who was it? Ludo, Sir Ditamus, Hoggle—"

"That Hoghead friend of yours could never undergo that much pain!" He turned on me, it looked as if a blazing fire had been lit through his whole being at Hoggle's name. "His body and brain are too weak and small to ever undertake that much torturer and pain of being rejected by the one he loves, you think the pain is bad now, oh, just you wait! It gets a hell of a lot worse. The final blow is really when the thirteen hours are up, and you realized that they didn't even try. You thought that they would give it their all and somehow make it, because they know how hard you would try if it was them here and not you. But then, you remember that they are the one that wished you away in the first place and that's the salt on the wound that they've gashed on your heart and the lemon juice is, that they just wished your life away and you had no say in the matter." By this time he had me up against the wall and was practically spitting the words out through a mask pain, anger, and sadness. "That's what it's like to be truly wished away, the goblins could never imagine what it's like to know that there was no one in the world that even loved you even though you loved them all, down to the very last seconds of your hope."

"Jareth?"

"What!" his eyes bore draggers into me, and made it hard to speak.

"Are you the other unwanted child?"

He turned and headed towards the door, and this time, I didn't dare try to stop him.

* * *

**BabKits: OMFG! ^.^  
**

**Jareth: 0.0  
**

**Sarah: 0.0  
**

**BabKits: shout out time! BlackMasterDryne, TarahW (yes, i had to leave the last chapter there), Shamangirl1, Aisling66 (man, you should get a cookie for how many time you've reviewed), Kuroneko388, NatalyaKay, ginny7777 (i made this chapter exactly 1,000 words just for you), childish, and xLunaAngelWarriorx.  
**

**Sarah: my poll, how far am I  
**

**BabKits: Fred!  
**

**Fred: BabKits: 7 ; Sarah- 1.5  
**

**BabKits: sorry, you have to go on a date ^.^  
**

**Sarah and Jareth: we demand a recount!  
**

**BabKits: here are the 'Sarah' poll answers: ****BlackMasterDryne** "I would indeed throw a bowling ball at Jareth because of how dark my room is. His silhouette is quite intimidating." ~ **Kuroneko388** "If Jareth appeared out of no where in front of me, I'd probably think I've gone insane b/c of the impossibility of it really happening. Then after finding out I'm not crazy, I'd start freaking out and glomp him :)" ~ ginny7777 "demand my person back. if the anser is no, ask if we can still go out on a date after i win the labrynth xD"  


**Jareth: want to get some coffee latter? *BabKits smacks him* ow!  
**

**BabKits: any who, childish "I'd probably pass out from shock and lose the game because I was unconscious."... Now it's time for the 'Jareth' poll XD  
**

**Jareth: no it's not!  
**

**Sarah and BabKits: oh yes it is!  
**

**BabKits: ********BlackMasterDryne** "I don't find it at ALL awkward. ;) Disappointing, because I'm pretty sure he's not gay, but not awkward." i'm pretty sure we can work something out there ^.^  


**Jareth: *silence*  
**

**BabKits: 0.o  
**

**Jareth: what?  
**

**BabKits: your not freaky out  
**

**Jareth: i'm willing to try things at least once  
**

**Sarah: well, looks like we have a story!  
**

**BabKits: good luck ************BlackMasterDryne**! we'll be rooting for you! anyway... **Aisling66** "I'd notice it the first time I watched the movie but the 2nd time through its hard not to notice!" ~ ******Kuroneko388** "Yea I thought it was kinda weird that alot of attention seemed to be centered on his crotch, since it was suppose to be a kids movie." (yeah, i wondered tht too) ~ ginny7777 "es, yes his package does. dont you have any levis?"  


**Jareth: no i don't, all i own is tights  
**

**BabKits: looking this way now... and lastly childish "I always thought it was on purpose because its an 80's movie...plus hes hot so it was all good."  
**

**Sarah: maybe this should be a poll on were or no readers think he's hot.  
**

**BabKits: Oh well, we have our 20th reviewer Shamangirl1, please check you PM, i wasn't sure it was you or not because it wasn't linked to a page so, please check you PM if you're reading. If you're not Shamangirl1, you can still shoot for #30! okay, random babbles is closing for the day.  
**

**Sarah: why?  
**

**BabKits: all my genius went into this chapter, and I need to pack for a camping trip.**

**Jareth: your leaving us? :(  
**

**BabKits: only till next *checks tablet* next Wednesday at the most, and don't worry, i'll be writing on paper if i get ideas for the next chapter. In the mean time, Fred!  
**

**Fred: leave a contribution in the little box, and have a great day/night!  
**

**...  
**

**BabKits: *gives Fred a bushel of apples* good boy!  
**


	7. Games and Sides

**BabKits: *crying***

**Sarah: what's wrong?  
**

**BabKits: my brain hurts!  
**

**Jareth: why does your brain hurt?  
**

**BabKits: I got back from camping, and had like ten new reviews! i was so happy for everyone reviewing that i set out to write a chapter that was 2,000 words long  
**

**Sarah and Jareth: and?  
**

**BabKits: it's only 1,353 words :'(  
**

**Jareth: why on this green earth would you torturer your brain like that?  
**

**BabKits: so you and Sarah could go on a long date.  
**

**Jareth and Sarah: ...  
**

**Sarah: i guess we kindda have to now  
**

**Jareth: yeah *starts towards the door with Sarah*  
**

**BabKits: wait! Fred, go with them so they get there and don't cheat.  
**

**Fred: okay.  
**

* * *

I sunk against the wall, in complete and utter shock of what Jareth had just described. It both scared and terrified the very breath out of me. Scared by the fact that I would probably being going through that soon, more than terrified that someone _else_ had actually gone through something that sounded so awfully horrendous, even more so that that person was most likely Jareth.

Jareth, who was so cool in demeanor; Jareth, who could reorder time and turn the world upside-down with the flick of his wrist; Jareth, who could just stand there and take babies away and not raise a question about how or why he was doing what he was doing.

That man, could be hurt by someone? Who on this green earth could ever do something that cruel that could make that man feel pain?

Someone extremely powerful I guess.

The more that these thoughts spun around in my mind, the more appealing that big bed was looking. It seemed so soft when I was first on it. Maybe if I laid down on it, the ideas would flow better and start making sense.

I got up from my spot on the floor and sat on the bed, it had deep purple pillows, with a soft, fluffy comforter to match. It was so inviting, I lied down on the pillows and felt like I was being dragged into a heavenly bliss. I sighed rolling over and cuddled with one of the pillows. Taking a deep breath, I could tell that this was his bed, it had his wonderful scent. It filled me to the brim with warmth and comfort…

"No!" I sat up right "You can't Sarah, you can't do that." I coached myself "this is what he wants. To make you sleep and forget, to be controlled so you can stay here forever. He probably drugged the bed so you would feel this way." I took deep breaths, and tried to think of something else. _Rainbows, Jareth, butterflies, kittens, babies, Jareth, toys, unicorns, love, warmth, Jareth…_ "Down, girl!" I scolded "Do you really want to stay here the rest of your life and be _his_ Queen?

I pinched the bridge of my nose. _Did I?_ Would it really be _that horrible_ to just stay here with him? There's nothing that great at home to tie me down. There was Tobey, but he was more of a thing I had gotten use to and didn't complain about anymore, true I still loved him more than anything, but…

"I wonder where she is."

Suddenly, a crystal appeared on the bed beside me.

I looked to the left, and then the right. He was nowhere to be seen, but his crystal was.

As careful as if I was playing with a grenade, I rolled the crystal just far enough way from me that I could lay down on the bed and look into it and still not touch it. I should be able to trust by now that Jareth wouldn't let another crystal harm me, but I wasn't taking _any_ chances while he was gone.

Looking into the crystal, I saw Karen, looking exhausted by the sign post with the creepy pointing hands. I almost felt sorry for her, for like a split millisecond of half a moment.

Jareth appeared beside her, "How are you liking the Labyrinth so far, Karen?"

She looked up at him, then off into space as she answered "Honestly, I think it is pointless and absolutely a stupid idea or way to get a person back and I've hated it since the moment you brought me here."

I noticed Jareth seemed to secretly wince at every bad word about his Labyrinth.

He knelt beside her "are you thinking of giving up on Sarah?" he asked.

She sighed "I can't, her father would be angry if he saw his precious daughter missing."

His lips turned up at the corners, "What if I could make him _forget_ all about Sarah?" he bent in to whisper to her "Think about it, with her out of the picture, you would have him all to yourself. He could focus on you and your child you two share, never again to worry about a temperamental teenager until it's your baby. You two could take all the time in the world on your dates together, not worrying about a shifty teenager taking care of your baby—"

I threw the crystal against the wall before I could hear Jareth udder another word of wondrous things Karen could do without me in her life. Did he really want me that badly that he had to brain wash her? God, why can't _I_ have a say in the matter of my own life?

Was he _really_ brain washing her? If anything Jareth told me was true about the Unwanted mark, then she must have been having these thoughts before hand…Or maybe he had placed them there in the first place…

"Screw it!" I flopped down on the bed. "I'm going to sleep, and not thinking about this. And if I wake up and I'm doomed to live here forever as his slave, then I'll deal with it then… Grrr." I rolled over and tried to sleep.

After a few moments "I wonder where Hoggle and the gang are."

I looked around, no crystal.

"Now that's jealousy right there." I said to nothing in particular.

Sleep was avoiding me, and I didn't like it. I rolled off the bed, and started walking around the room, seeing all there was to see about it.

There wasn't much.

A small, waist high dresser sat on the wall opposite the bed. There was a desk with lots of papers, quills, ink wells and all kinds of things of that nature. There was a window, and that was it. I felt a bit depressed at the fact there was no door.

"That man just doesn't like doors." I mumbled walking towards the window "Lets see if there's anything interesting out you."

The view was amazing! I could see for miles in all directions. There were many changes in the Labyrinth; you could almost see when and where it would change. "What in the world is that?" I leaned a little further out the window, then started loosing my balance "Shit!"

An arm suddenly wrapped around my waist, pulling me back into the room.

And into a chest.

"You should be more careful." He whispered in my ear "I can't have my queen killing herself." Before I could think of a reply, he started kissing my neck. It sent delightful little shivers down my spine.

"Jareth," I said a little breathlessly, but he took my chin in his free hand and tilted my head so he could get a better angle at my neck. This felt so good. He slowly went back and forth between my neck and shoulder, lingering in some places longer than others and occasionally nipping. I felt a little awkward just standing there doing nothing.

He must have sensed this. Without missing a beat, he removed his free hand from my chin, and guided my arm so it snaked around his neck and rested behind his head. Every muscle in my body was tense from pure pleasure and I couldn't help but press closer to him as he continued to work his magic on me, just the sound of him and my uneven breathing was making me feel like I was on cloud nine.

_No, this isn't right._

_How isn't this right?_

_Remember what he said to Karen?_

_But that's then, and this is—_he hit a sweet spot—_now._

_This is all part of his game! Do you really want to loose to him?_

_If this is loosing, I like it._

_He's hurting you! If this is what he's like during the game, he might be the complete opposite if and when he wins. You could end up his slave or worse, his bitch._

_But I like this, I never get this from anyone!_

_Just trust me, stop this before it's to late Sarah!_

…_Okay._

* * *

**BabKits: that was all the brain juice I could squeeze out of my head. I didn't reread the last yummy part, but let me tell you, that was the hardest part of the chapter to write. before i go take a well deserved bath, shout out time :)**

** TarahW, Aisling 66 (a good cookie), BlackMasterDryne (glad the UW touched you so),xXShadow-Wolf13Xx, lolgirl (think about cuting down on the reviews, i love you so frickin much for so many, but i think u might have an addiction XD), SiraaDemented, and wishfulliving89.**

**BabKits: by the way, SiraaDemented and lolgirl, if you're reading you two are reviewer #30 and #40 :) you can either find a way to contact me or give your title up to the next person by your review that has a profile. i would really like you to consider getting an account though XD.  
**

**BabKits: polls will be done next chapter, my brain needs a rest, and Jareth and Sarah are still gone and it's no fun without their reactions :) i hope you all liked my mental suicide!**

***please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out, it pays for the mental recovery fee after the mental suicide XD*  
**


	8. Chinese Finger Trap

**BabKits: okay, originally we were going to have and interview with our twentieth reviewer here, but Jareth and Sarah are _still_ on their date... so, i called up some reinforcements :) **

**Legolas: *over walkie-talkie* nice to be back**

**BabKits: you and Fred go find those two and give a full play by play of the date, while everyone reads the chapter 'kay?  
**

**Legolas: 'kay  
**

* * *

The man was like a Chinese finger trap. The more I struggled, the tighter he squeezed.

"Jareth," I protested breathlessly "Jareth stop."

I know he heard me, every time I protested or struggled, I could feel him smile against my neck or shoulder.

"Jareth, just stop. Please!" I threw my shoulder back against his rock hard chest and got no responds. "Jareth, if you don't stop right now, I will do the most hurtful thing to you I can think of!"

"And what would that be precious?" He whispered seductively.

"I'll… stop believing in you!"

He laughed "Despite my glitter obsession, I'm not a fairy. I won't die if you don't believe in me."

"Um…I'll, shoot every barn owl I see!"

"You have no weapon, nor will you see another barn owl ever in the Labyrinth." I swear he could tell that I was running out ideas that were barely there to start with, because with every second it seemed he was pulling me closer to him until I could no longer stand the fact that I was trying to stop him.

"I'll ask you about the unwanted mark and child until my dying breath!" I screamed in a fit of final desperation.

He froze, so bad that we stood there for several moments before I seized the opportunity to get away from him.

"How _dare_ you bring that up?" his voice held so much venom and pain it made me want to cry.

"I told you." Was all I could manage before "Jareth, I'm sorry." He turned his back to me. "In all honesty, you left me no choice." _Why do I have the burning desire to hug him?_

He threw a pointed finger to an open door that wasn't there before "If you want out that badly, then just go." He paused, I could almost hear his heart cracking. "Go, I don't care anymore."

I looked between the opened door and Jareth. Freedom, in my grasp, and all I wanted was to uncross the dangerous line I just crossed with him. "Jareth I—"

"GO!" He snapped, "Before I change my mind." He added softly.

I bit my lip, and without another word, I ran.

No one tried to stop me as I ran through the castle and into the Goblin City, and even if they did, it wouldn't have been any use.

He had said nothing hurtful, I was the one who dealt the mean card. It was I who thought to play a hurtful thing that would win me my freedom. I won!

So why am I feeling so terrible? Like I held a loaded gun to his head so he would see my way? Where was the happy, victorious feeling from winning against him and his weird games?

Before long, I was out of the Goblin City, and looking on the junkyard of the Labyrinth.

I slumped against a wall, _What's your next brilliant move Sarah?_

_I don't know! I didn't think this far._

_Obviously._

_To be perfectly fair, I didn't think it would work._

_Then why did you suggest anything?_ I rested my head in my hands_ I would have been perfectly fine with a make-out session._

_Are you listing to yourself right know?_

_Shit, what I'm thinking? That would've been gross._

_Anyway, let's think. Is there anyone close by we can get to?_

_Um… Sir Didytimus!_

_Yes! Come on feet, let's get going!_

Before I could second guess myself, I headed of into the Labyrinth.

_**Meanwhile… **_

He sat on the window sill where— with help of owl eyes— he could see Sarah headed back towards the Labyrinth.

"You've always been a foolish girl." He said to himself while playing with one of his crystals "Some things never change." He tossed the crystal in Sarah's general direction before summoning up another crystal.

This one held a vision of Karen, right where he left her. Uncaring, un-trying, and just sort of giving up. "Six hours and fifty-seven minutes to go, and yet you still don't care. You don't try; you don't even have the decency to give up. You're just like…" He clenched his left fist, where Sarah set fire to an old wound "_her._"

* * *

**BabKits: dare i say dramatic!  
**

**Legolas: come in BabKits! we found the target.**

**BabKits: oh ^.^ where are they?  
**

**Fred: inside a hotel room, a good one.  
**

**BabKits: O.O what does that man have up his sleeve this time?**

**Legolas: Sarah just said "you know, i had a _really_ good time tonight."  
**

**Fred: Jareth says "it's about to get better." and presses her against a wall.  
**

**BabKits: 0.0  
**

**Legolas: yeah, Sarah "Jareth, no. not tonight."  
**

**Fred: 0.0 Jareth "why not? tonight's as good as any." **

**Legolas: OMFG! he's going in for a kiss... no... ooooo!  
**

**BabKits: WHAT?  
**

**Fred: we can't say XD  
**

**BabKits: WHY NOT?  
**

**Legolas: hints- hot, heavy, the story would have to change ratings  
**

**BabKits: :0  
**

**Fred: jk, their playing checkers!  
**

**BabKits: -_- i can _hear _them over the walkie-talkie  
**

**Legolas: can we leave now and get pizza?  
**

**BabKits: *sigh* bring me some too  
**

**Fred and Legolas: YAY! ^.^  
**

**BabKits: that was too much drama for me, i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, it's the best i could do after the mental suicide and i think from here on in, winners of the reviews might not get interviews, just extra special shout outs. schools coming soon and my brains not fully recovered from ch.7 now, shout outs!**

** Aisling66 (as always ;D), Shamangirl1, xXshadow-Wolf13Xx, Newbie83, Kaytori (if you're still reading and wondering why you're on the shout out... i'm an equal opportunity shout outer ), Kuroneko388 nice to see you again, lolgirl (you read one of my other stories, go get yourself a cookie),authorchik039, TarahW, and NatalyaKay (thanks for the concern XD)  
**

**BabKits: until next time, leave a little contribution in the box and get yourself a cookie if you reviewed (even if you're on a diet XD)**

**...  
**

**BabKits: p.s- if you like random babbles, then you'll _love_ Girl Next Door by Pika-la-Cynique it's a cool comic with Sarah, Jareth, and Christine and Erick from the Phantom of the Opera!  
**


	9. Sir Didymus

**BabKits: number 9, *sigh***

**Legolas: took you long enough.  
**

**BabKits: why are you still here?  
**

**Legolas: i brought pizza and the to love birds aren't back yet  
**

**BabKits: *sigh* it's almost midnight, i'm to tried to argue. FRED! ROLL THE CHAPTER!  
**

**Fred: *while eating pizza* okay  
**

* * *

Getting pass the junkyard was nothing short of a miracle considering I fell out of the sky the last I was here.

I went down paths, through trees, and 'round corners in a daze until…

"Eww!" I covered my nose, "Smells like…"

The Bog of Eternal Stench.

With nose covered, I headed towards the smell and towards where an old friend would be waiting.

They replaced the bridge over the bog. Where an old, rotten, plank of a bridge once sat, was a solid looking stone bridge. I have to admit, they went all out; it was wide enough to fit at least two cars.

Not taking any chances (since the _last_ one had lasted a thousand years until I stepped on it), I grabbed on to near by branches… just in case.

"Ho there fair maiden." A fox in a knight outfit jump in front of me "No one may cross this bridge wi—"

"Sir Didymus!" I wrapped my favorite fox in a big hug "Oh my gosh, you don't know how glad I am to see you!"

"My Lady? Is that really you?"

"Of coarse it's me!" I set him back down "Who else would it be?"

"Well," he looked off to the side awkwardly.

"Where's Ambrosius?" I looked around to see if the fateful sheepdog was anywhere to be seen. "Is he still around?"

"My Lady," Sir Didymus asked a little nervously. "My Lady, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

He bit his lip before asking "'Tis it be true that you are to be the King's bride before days end?"

I looked blankly at him. Good news travels fast. "Um…" I rubbed my neck "I _hope_ not." I sighed "Though, I'm afraid at this rated it might be so."

"Does't thou have a problem with our King?"

"Um… I-I- don't know. It's just…"

"If ye was to be our Queen, things would be—"

"Sir Didymus, I would rather not talk about this!"

"My Lady?"

"Just, drop it. I've had, to say the least, a trying day. And I need the help of a brave, gallant knight."

His eyes lit up "I'm at your service My Lady." He bowed "What do you wish of me?"

I lowered myself down to his eye level "There is a person in this Labyrinth that needs rescue."

"Rescue? Are they trapped by a horrible monster? Or they be stuck in a tower by witch craft?" His eyes grew brighter with every scenario he named.

"No," it killed me to see the light die a little "But, they _are_ in great peril. Can you lead me to where Ludo is?"

"Why to brother Ludo?"

"Because we need reinforcements to save them from this great peril."

"I can indeed lead ye to where brother Ludo lives, My Lady." He turned away "Ambrosius! Come here." The sheepdog appeared from behind a tree, and came to Sir Didymus.

Mounting his noble steed, he and I were off to find Ludo.

_**Meanwhile…**_

He sat on in his now empty throne room; a glass of peach wine in one hand, and a crystal with Sarah's image in the other.

"Foolish girl," he remarked taking a sip "even if you rally your 'troops', you'll never make it in time." He watched her and the ridiculous excuse for a knight set off towards the part of the Labyrinth where Ludo dwelled.

Setting down his glass, he summoned up another crystal. This one had Karen in it, she finally had decided to move; but she wasn't getting much further than she was when she wasn't trying.

"Now," He looked between the two crystals "which one of you should I throw in the oubliette? You Sarah," He raised the crystal with her in it "Defy me repeatedly and despise the idea of being with me forever. And you, Karen," he raised the crystal "You remind me of Faylinn more than I'd like you to, and I plain don't like you." He looked back and forth for a while. Then, "The answer is simple." The crystal with Karen's image hit the floor and shattered "Sorry Karen, nothing personal."

* * *

**BabKits: she now has a name, for those of you that have been wondering about the lady who hurt Jareth... you're welcome.**

**Sarah: We're home!  
**

**Jareth: and we're going straight to bed, good nig-  
**

**BabKits: not so fast! i want answers, and i want them now**

**Sarah and Jareth:... about?  
**

**BabKits: -_- i sent spies after you to, so don't deny anything  
**

**Sarah: 0.0 ... well... it was good ^.^  
**

**Jareth: _real_ good!  
**

**BabKits: NO MORE! to your rooms, _separate rooms_ now!  
**

**Jareth and Sarah: okay, 'night!  
**

**BabKits: i'm never going to get that out of my head *shudders*  
**

**Legolas: while you get over your traumatic experience, i get to do shout out list :)**

** Aisling66, NatalyaKay, petitefeeme, TarahW, lolgirl, Kuroneko388, authorchik039, Shamangirl1  
**

**BabKits: I swear the interview will go up next chapter!**

Legolas: anyway... HayHay, A. ,  


**BabKits: I guess there can be a female counterpart to Jareth  
**

**Legolas: -_- no one knows what you're talking about when it's out of context  
**

**BabKits: :P  
**

**Legolas: *sigh* deathnotekitty, Sarah Rose 29, deathnotekitty605, LabyrinthChild05, BlackMasterDryne, lifeXisXlove, and ShakespeareActressVamp**

**BabKits: thanks to all that reviewed, this is my highest reviewed story ever at 72 at point of this being published!  
**

**Legolas: and you didn't have to wait two years.  
**

**BabKits: -_- this may be your last apearance in this  
**

**Legolas: meany  
**

**BabKits: Fred!  
**

**Fred: leave a contribution in the little box please ^.^  
**


	10. Evil villain or Prince Charming

**BabKits: I have returned!**

**Legolas: And i have remained!  
**

**Jareth and Sarah: and we are awake!  
**

**Fred: and i am Fred!  
**

**BabKits: for those of you that have been complaining about chapter lengths this one is 1,158 odd words long... so ha. FRED!**

**Fred: kk  
**

* * *

Sir Didymus and I headed off to where Ludo lived. Along the way, we talked about this and that, trending lightly when a came to tricky topics like Tobey, Karen or the Goblin King.

"What is this… shell phone ye speak of My Lady?"

"It's not a _shell_ phone Sir Didymus, it's a _cell_ phone." I laughed patting him on the head. "It's… well, it's a little rectangle about—" I made a rectangle with my thumbs and pointer fingers "yay big."

"And what is the propose of this device?"

"Um… well, it let's you talk to people in far away places. So say you're back at home," I pointed back towards his place "and you want to talk with Hoggle." I pointed towards what I hoped was the edge of the Labyrinth "It would be a pretty long walk just to go over and say hi. So if you had a cell phone, you could call his cell phone and talk to him without ever leaving your house."

"Ah," he pondered on that before asking "My Lady, what if Hoggle dith not have a cell phone and I did? Could I still call upon him?"

Before I could answer, a loud cry sounded out over the maze.

"Ludo." We both whispered in awe.

"Ludo! We're coming!" I ran passed Sir Didymus and towards where the noise came from.

The further I ran, the more familiar things became, until I came to the spot where Ludo and I first met. And in the same situation that we first met I may add. Hanging up-side-down with weird looking creatures all around him with things on sticks biting him.

"Hey." I said.

None of them turned around.

"Hey!" I barked.

They whipped around looking at be with just a bit of fright.

"Leave him alone you big bullies."

"Why should we?" one dared to ask.

I walked over until I toward above them, I was twice their height "I asked you nicely, now leave him alone or you'll have to answer to the Goblin Queen herself!" I turn his helmet 'round so he couldn't see.

"Let's get out of here!" They all scurried away as fast as their little legs could carry them.

"Ludo!" I hurried to him as soon as I knew the last of them had left. "Ludo, are you okay?"

His eyes brightened at the sight of me. "Sarwah." He lifted his head "Ludo want down.

"Okay, just hold on a sec."

"My Lady!" Sir Didymus rode up on his sheepdog just as I got Ludo down. "My Lady, where art thou enemies of Brother Ludo? I shall smite them with my—"

"It's okay Sir Didymus." I calmed him "The enemy fled and all is well."

"Oh bother."

"Sarwah?" Ludo asked "Sarwah Queen?"

"Um… no. You see I said that to… to… Oh look, a butterfly!"

"Butwerfly?"

Whew, off the hook.

"My Lady, did thou really claim to be our Queen?"

Then again, maybe not.

"Let's go find Hoggle. Do you know where he lives Sir Didymus?" I turn and ran straight into a chest.

Looking up, I felt an overwhelming sense of dread wash over me.

"Um… hi Jareth."

"Hello, Sarah." He looked down at me. I've never felt more terrified of his presence.

"Um, yeah I'm going to be going now. So, if you'll excuse me."

"Not so fast." He grabbed my arm. "You don't think you'd get off so easily after making such a claim, did you?"

"What claim?" I tried to place innocent, without much success.

"You despise the idea of being my Queen, yet you already use the title to scare off my subjects!" he yanked my arm so I had to look him straight in t he eyes "I've been generous till now, but I'm afraid I can't turn a blind eye to this." He let go of me.

And I fell. I fell into blank empty darkness.

"No!" I grabbed for something, anything!

I grabbed a hand.

Looking up, Jareth was attached to the hand.

"Wha? What the hell bitch!?"

"Sarah," he shook his head letting go. Surprisingly, I didn't fall. Looking around, I saw strange, vine looking things had taken hold of me. _All of me._ "we can't have a Queen stuck in an oubliette now can we?"

"Wha?" I was getting too confused. Bad guy, good guy. Evil villain, Prince Charming. Talk about multiple personality disorder.

"I'm offering you a deal." He sat on the edge of the hole, looking down at me. "Agree to be my Queen now and put off the pain of your runner losing, or be dragged down into the oubliette until times up, and if you can't tell all ready by my little friends here" the vines around me gave a tight squeeze "you _don't_ want to be in _this_ oubliette."

He's lucky that I had a guess about this oubliette, cause I would have spat in his face. I actually thought about this one.

"How much time does she have left?"

Rolling his eyes, he pointed to a clock that appeared beside him.

A quarter to twelve. Barely over an hour left until the inevitable happened.

"I'll take your deal on one condition."

"Do you really think you're in the position to make conditions?"

"No, but I don't care."

"Fine, what's the condition?"

"Can I have a _little_ time to think about the whole Queen deal?"

"What's there to think about?" he asked "You get a crown, you stay here forever with me, and you get eternal life"

"One, Queen basically means marriage. Marriage means," I swallowed loudly, I couldn't even think of what it meant without being a little freaked out "lots of things. Also, no one mentioned the eternal life thing." I tried to shrug, though, the vines made it impossible. "It's a lot to take in."

"Fine." He sighed. Snapping his fingers, the hole disappeared, along with the vines.

"Thanks." I brushed myself off "Two questions. One, where's Karen?"

"At the bottom of a dark oubliette."

I smiled, serves her right. "Two, where's Ludo and Sir Didymus?"

"Back where they belong. As far as they remember, you dropped in to say hi and then left."

"Oh." I sighed. I wished I had been able to talk to them longer, to catch up and see what everyone's been up to. "Does this mean we're going back to the castle beyond the Goblin City?"

"Yes. But first, eat this." He handed me an apple.

"Are you serious?" I looked from him to the apple and back.

"I am, and I swear to you, this will do nothing that the peach did to you."

Looking at him again, I gave in. Taking the apple, I took a bite; and started to feel a little strange. "Jareth?"

"Eat it all or it won't work. Trust me."

Doing as he said, I ate it all. Then realized what I felt.

I felt… glittery.

* * *

**BabKis: no one should be able to complain about the chapter length this time!**

**Legolas: But what about cliff hangers?  
**

**Jareth: yeah, glittery?  
**

**BabKits: hey, at least it's not dead or dancing.  
**

**Sarah: the Sarahs of the fanfic realm thank you for that.  
**

**BabKits: you're welcome, but now, time for some serious business.**

**Sarah: shout out time? ^.^  
**

**BabKits: no  
**

**Sarah: :(  
**

**BabKits: we are officially over 90 reviews! this calls for celebration and pizza!  
**

***all magically have wine glasses and party hats*  
**

**All: Cheers!  
**

**Legolas: I don't think you should be drinking BabKits  
**

**BabKits: why not?  
**

**Legolas: aren't you under age?  
**

**BabKits: as far as anyone knows, i could be 82. and it's only cranberry juice.  
**

**Legolas, Jareth, Sarah, and Fred: oh... :(  
**

**BabKits: anyway down to shout out time  
**

**Sarah: YAY!**

**BabKits: *checks tablet she wishes she had in real life* ShakespeareActressVamp, Audio-Blink2013, DreamCrystal, oh, btw Jareth, DreamCrystal wants you to keep the goblins out of her room  
**

**Jareth: not my fault :P  
**

**BabKits: A. (my mind needed to recuperate a few days after reading your review.), Unique Fantasiser , Phantomfreak15, Aisling66 (won't be the same without your reviews^.^), Newbie83, Princess of the Fae, lolgirl (he's planning something evil, with cookies).  
**

**Jareth: don't reveal my plans!  
**

**BabKits ^.^ BadWolf49, XPrisonerXToXPainX, TarahW, Arcadia (i'm sorry about the torture that NatalyaKay put you through), NatalyaKay, PhantomPrussia, and last but not least fantysyexpert.  
**

**Legolas: that's a lot of names  
**

**BabKits: oh, i forgot to mention that **** Aisling66** is the only reason you're still here.  


**Jareth: HAHA!  
**

**Legolas: **** thanks Aisling66!**  


******BabKits: you shouldn't laugh Jareth, you're only here cause you're hot.  
**

******Jareth: :P  
**

******BabKits: btw, does any one else here thinks it's weird that a unicorn that only appears to open and close the chapters plus to also settle arguments has more fans than any of the rest of us?  
**

******Sarah, Jareth, Legolas: freaky.  
**

******BabKits: anyways, time to go. but, so that you'll keep reading. i want to warn you guys, there is going to be one whole chapter in the near distant future that will kind of be M rated. just thought you should be warned... FRED!  
**

******Fred: I'M FRICKING AMAZING! please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out please. ^.^  
**


	11. Give Up

**BabKits: :"(**

**Sarah: what is this time?  
**

**Jareth: yeah, you have over 100 reviews you should be happy  
**

**BabKits: I just had another mental suicide DX  
**

**Legolas: over what?  
**

**BabKits: reader, yes you, i want you to read this chapter and try to guess which part made me have a mental suicide. you have until the end of the chapter. if you can't think of anything to review, review me your answer and what your reaction was when i tell you what part REALLY gave me a mental suicide... FRED!  
**

**Fred: i'm scared  
**

* * *

"Try again."

"Jareth, we've at this for twenty minutes. My brain's going mushy." I rested my head against the stone wall. "Just admit it, I'm not as awesome as you thought I was."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Just one more time," I flopped my head over to meet his eyes and an encouraging smile "I know you can do it this time. I just know it!"

I stared at him blankly "Somehow, I don't believe you."

"Too bad, do it any way."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He did the same before walking to the other side of the room. "Okay, same as before. Take a deep breath… Sarah for heaven's sake stand up straight!"

"Neh!" I stood up straight taking a deep breath, then slowly releasing it.

"Good. Now close your eyes."

I did, I really didn't like trying to do this. It was a Jareth thing, not a Sarah thing.

"Good, now hear where my voice is in relation to the rest of the room."

He was by the window, round about thirty odd steps from the throne which was slightly the off center in the room.

"Now, make that 'glittery' feeling as you called it turn to tingling."

From my toes up, slowly but surely I felt tingly like my limbs were falling asleep.

"Now for the tricky part, imagine yourself right beside me. What would you see? How would it look? How would it feel?"

I concentrated real hard on this. This was were I always failed.

"Don't think so hard." Jareth offered "Simple is the way to go."

Okay, simple. If I was standing by Jareth… I could see out the window! Yes, I could feel the sunlight on my skin, feel the gentle wind on my face as I leaned against Jareth.

I gasped. I could see it! I could feel it. A smile grew on my lips.

"Do you have it?" Jareth asked excitedly.

I nodded.

"Okay, now I want you to take a step forward into that image and grab my hand. If you do it right, you should hear a swoosh sound.

Doing as he said, I reached for his hand. He was right, I heard a swoosh sound before I grabbed for his hand.

"Open your eyes, precious."

Opening them, he was in front of me. I was by the window with the sun warming my skin. My jaw dropped with excitement. "Did… did I just do that?" I was so excited I was shaking.

"Yes." He smiled "Yes you did."

"Yay! I went 'poof'!"

"Poof?" he raised an eyebrow "Don't you mean 'teleported'?"

"But, but… I, dida, over there, here, 'POOF'." I couldn't make a good sentence, I was too excited. Partly because I knew what I would do first with this power.

"Silly Sarah," He took my left hand and brought it to his lips "You think I didn't take notice of your plan?" he kissed my hand.

My smile faded. _Shit,_ I thought_ he hadn't caught me, had he?_ "What plan?" I smiled nervously.

"Even with your new found power, you are not getting out of this castle until Karen has left. And this will make sure of it." He dropped my hand, which felt slightly heavier.

I looked at him cautiously before turn attention to my left hand. I gasped at the sight of it.

A beautiful ring was now adorned on my ring finger. It was a gold band with little green and black gems all around it. In the center of the ring was a marble sized… thing. It looked like a baby version of the crystals that Jareth uses. All around it was very pretty but, where it was placed and what hand it was on was what really concerned me.

I stared at him "What is this?"

"Think of it as an ankle bracelet." He said, playing with a lock of my hair absently. His closeness made me stiffen. "Also think of it as and early wedding present." He abandoned my hair and stared caressing my cheek.

I took a step back "I don't remember agreeing to _that_."

"Oh you will," he stood over me, making me feel small and intimated "Trust me."

_I'd rather not_.

"Oh, look at the time!" he said holding up a pocket watch. Fifteen minutes 'till thirteen o'clock. "Time for me to go." He stared towards the window before stopping to say "If I were you, I'd go somewhere with no hard surfaces or sharp corners." And in a poof of glitter he was gone.

….

I somehow made my way to Jareth's bedroom. I don't ask me how, I was still dazed about the ring on my left hand.

I flopped down on the bed a stared at the ring. Twisting my hand this way and that to see what it looked like in different lights. It was very beautiful—and probably very expensive— but that mini crystal in the middle was what had me worried. It made me feel like I had a little security camera on my finger.

In less than fifteen minutes, I would be here for ever and ever amen. Funny, I didn't dread it like before.

"I wonder where Jareth is." I thought absently.

The mini crystal on my ring started to glow. Looking into it, I could see Jareth crouched down beside Karen. So it _was_ like a mini security camera.

"You have less than ten minutes to get to the center of the Labyrinth before Sarah becomes mine forever." Jareth said in a monotone voice "How do you feel?"

"Like giving up." Karen sighed. "I should've just left her here in the first place."

He rested his elbows on his knees and his chin on his thumbs "You still can." He looked at her lazily "It's not too late."

"Please. This is really starting to get old." She said in a huff. Was she refusing his offer?

"If you quit now," he looked off into space "I'll make it so no one ever remembered her. Friends, relatives, her dad, Tobey… you."

She thought on it for a moment, before saying "What do I have to do?"

I tensed up, she was going to do it wasn't she? Give up on me without a second thought?

"Say the right words." Jareth said blankly.

"And those would be?"

He gave her the 'Really bitch' look. "I think you know them already." He waved a hand in front of her face.

Her eyes lit up. "I never cared for her, and I never will. I wish that she would be gone from my life for good!"

Jareth gave a wicked grin "As you wish." And Karen disappeared.

At the very second that she disappeared, I felt pain sink into my Unwanted scar. Looking at it, it had turn ink black.

My hand started to tremble as the black ink went out if the scar and into me hand. Watching in terror as the ink seem to travel through my veins leaving fire as it went.

I screamed as it continued to travel through my hand and up my arm, no vein being left untainted or unburned.

As the pain rage on through my whole left arm, a new pain arose that made the former seem irrelevant.

Stabbing, through my hand. Front to back it stabbed like a sewing needle through fabric. Looking at the back of my hand, the stabbing _was_ sewing. In elegant script was the bloody word _Unwanted_ was sewn. I scared and stunned into near silence as blood stream from the word as it was sewed on as smoothly as is it had been written on my hand.

When it was finished, the pain in the rest of my arm drain into the ugly word forcing out a scream that had been building up within me. I clawed at the word trying to make it go away, but it only burned my fingers and hand the process.

Suddenly, it stopped. The pain had gone, leaving me feeling empty, unloved, uncaring…

Unwanted.

At the thought of the word, it glowed blue on the back of my hand. I stared at it terrified, before the feeling of my hand being jabbed through on a stake set pain racing through my whole being before I passed out from it.

* * *

******Jareth: 0.0  
**

******Sarah: 0.0  
**

******Legolas: 0.0  
**

******Fred: mommy!  
**

******BabKits: did you guess yet reader? okay, i'm going to tell you, the first half with the teleporting  
**

******everyone but BabKits: WHAT THE FUCK!?  
**

******BabKits: *gives a weak smile* yep, mental suicide by teleport description. that's me!**

******Jareth: you are messed up in the head!  
**

******Sarah: YEAH!  
**

******BabKits: *not giving a damn* anyhow, Fred...  
**

******Fred: don't eat me!  
**

******BabKits: what? no. you have fan mail  
**

******Everyone but BabKits: WHAT!?  
**

******BabKits: yep. here you go Fred  
**

******Fred: *opens package* Wow! a love letter from XPrisonerXToXPainX and three apple pies, two peach cobblers and a chocolate chip cookie from A. ... XD i feel so loved  
**

******Jareth: i feel so unloved  
**

******BabKits: don't worry the rest of us gut a love letter from ********XPrisonerXToXPainX** too  


******Sarah: we love you!  
**

******BabKits: Also, lolgirl gave me an idea, on every big number of reviews (so like 100, 150, or 200) we're having a very special guest pop in**

******Legolas: is it me? XD  
**

******BabKits: no, Aisling66 would kill me if it was you.  
**

******Legolas: oh  
**

******BabKits: it will be no other than *drum roll* the worm from the beginning of the movie!  
**

******The Worm; 'ello  
**

******everyone but BabKits: 0.0 did it say hello?  
**

******The Worm: no, i said 'ello, but that's close enough ^.^  
**

******BabKits: and because it's been bugging me, i'm going to do shout outs real quick, and then we're going to watch a pre-taped version of my interview with our #20 reviewer.  
**

******Jareth: finally.  
**

******BabKits: -_- *sigh* okay, shout outs authorchick39, TarahW, A. , Aisling66, NatalyaKay, Arcadia, Newbie83, ShakespeareActressVamp, Aoki Kaoz, xXShadow-Wolf13Xx, XPrisonerXToXPainX, BlackMasterDryne, Shamangirl1, lolgirl, and HappySam16 thanks for all the reviews!  
**

******Jareth: and on to the show!  
**

****** ...  
**

******BabKits: Hello once again! we have with us today reviewer #20, Shamangirl1. Welcome to random babbles Shamgir1.**

Jareth: what on this green earth possessed you to read this crappy thing?

BabKits: one of these days i'm going to kill you and you wouldn't even know it!

Jareth: :P

Sarah: so Shamgir1, while those two are fighting, where are you from?  


******ShamGir1:Ah ha ha I live in Farmington, Maine  
**

******BabKits: Farmington, that sounds like a nice little town :)**

Jareth: are you a dude or a chick?

BabKits: -_- *points to the corner* go sit there until you learn to form a proper question.

Jareth: *pouts and goes to the corner*

Sarah: there's a reason why i'm here... so what do you do for a living, or are you too young to be thinking about the future?

******ShamGir1:Lol I'm a girl *hence the GIRL in my username*, I'm going to college in the fall, and yeah Farmington is pretty nice  
**

******Sarah: sorry about Jareth question *whispers* i think the more time he spends here, the slower he gets XD**

Jareth: shud up!

BabKits: go back to your corner! so, do you write fanfic, read, or both?

Jareth: you know, i'm saving you guys from lawsuits when you get a sensitive person and you call them a girl and not a guy!

Sarah: corner now!

******ShamGir1:I do both, though I'm currently having major writer's block, so I decided to read other fanfics to see if I can get those creative juices flowing. And I just wanna say...Hi Fred!  
**

******Fred: *smiling like a dork* hi!**

BabKits: looks like you have a fan Fred

Fred: YAY!

BabKits: I always knew a purple ninja unicorn would come in handy. so what fanfic are you have writers block on (please feel free to self advertise XD)

******ShamGir1:Ha ha well I'm currently writing a crossover between Shaman King and Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, and I'm also writing a different crossover between Shaman King and Sinbad Legend Of The Seven Seas. I've also got a Repo! The Genetic Opera one in the works, but it isn't published yet. I apparently have problems finishing things (which will make college interesting)**

And unicorns are awesome!  


******Fred: unicorns are awesome**

BabKits: i know what you mean with not being able to finish things (i'm surprised i've passed any of my class with all the last papers i have)

Jareth: i think we should start the chapter

Sarah: i think we should order pizza

BabKits: i think the guest should decide

******ShamGir1: Have the pizza delivered. And Fred, roll the chapter!  
**

******Sarah: alright! pizza! yeah**

Fred: okay

~BabKits:like i said, per-recorded so no chapter srry!~

BabKits: and we're back! what do you like with your pizza, pop or something else?

******ShamGir1:lol root beer! or dr. pepper. or chocolate milk.**

******BabKits: *hands Shamgir1 root beer* so how does it feel to be the second interview on random babbles?**

Jareth: i bet it's awkward.

BabKits: -_- every day i wonder why i don't kill you

Sarah: why indeed... any-who  


******ShamGir1: It feels pretty cool! Usually I'm only mentioned on by my friend gamergirl-sayz-hi, who was my best friend in high school (and still is)  
Jareth go back to your corner! ):  
**

******Jareth: since when do they have power over me?**

BabKits: since she basically took the words out of my mouth. go, NOW!

Jareth: *mumbles*

BabKits: we would once again like to thank Shamangirl1 for dealing with us and our insanity. *points at Jareth* don't udder a word or it's the bog for you. btw, glad i could make you feel cool XD

******ShamGir1:It was nice being random with you guys!  
**

****** THE END  
**

******BabKits: please leave a contribution in the little box, it will again help to pay the mental recovery fee XD  
**

******Fred: that's MY line!  
**


	12. Dazed and Confused

**BabKits: I'm back! no, i haven't died... yet**

**Legolas: damn it!  
**

**BabKits: i've been trying to keep Legolas and Jareth from prostituting out Fred  
**

**Jareth and Legolas: XD  
**

**Sarah: it's going to be okay Fred, it's going to be okay  
**

**Fred: can i start the chapter? :(  
**

**BabKits: go ahead  
**

**Fred: okay  
**

* * *

_I can't move. Why can't I move? I can't feel my body. My left hand is throbbing. Throbbing. Where am I? Who am I? I'm on a floor. A stone floor…_

"Sarah?"

_A stone floor? Stone. Stone. Stone. Stone. Castle! Wait, what? Am I in a castle? Why am I in a castle?_

"Sarah, can you hear me?"

_Sarah… that's a pretty name. Sarah. Sarah. Sarah. Sarah. I'm Sarah! Sarah Williams!_

"Sarah, wake up!"

_I've moved! Wait, I didn't move me. My head feels limp, someone is shaking me. Am I dead? Am I almost dead? Who's shaking me? Stop shaking me, person._

"Sarah, I know you're not dead! Wake up, please!"

_Wake up. Open my eyes. Are my eyes open? Eyes. Eyes. Eyes. Eyes. Jareth's eyes. Who's Jareth? Jareth. Jareth. Jareth. Jareth. King of Goblins is he. Jareth, King of the Goblins. King of the Goblins is Jareth. Goblins. Goblins. Goblins?_

"Good God Sarah. I'm so… so sorry my Sarah."

_Arms. Hug? Hugging! Someone's hugging me. Wet. Tears. I feel tears on my collarbone. Am I crying? No, something more. Someone. Someone. Someone is holding me close. Neck. Neck. Someone is nuzzling my neck and crying. Warm. Warm. Warm breath tingles where he breathes out sobs._

"I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have been here before taking care of business. Sarah. My Sarah, I'm sorry!"

_I want to cry with him. He's so sad. Sad. Sad. Sad. I've moved! I didn't move me. Someone's holding my head to their shoulder. Soft. Soft. Soft. Soft hands hold my neck and back. Warmth. Warmth. This person is so warm. Love. Love. Love? Does this person love me? Do I love this person? I feel… I feel… I feel…_

"Wanted." I said opening my eyes.

The world hit me full on. I was in Jareth's arms, on the floor. He was holding me close and crying over my shoulder. I put my arms around him in a hug.

"Sarah?" His head perked up. Pushing away from me, he held me out at arms length by my shoulders. "Sarah! You're back!" He wrapped me in a warm hug again.

"Jareth." I barely whispered.

"Yes, precious?"

"Jareth." I buried my face into his chest. I was feeling small, dazed, and confused. And I didn't like it.

He held me closer and rested his head on top of mine. "It's okay," he cooed "it's over now."

Tears rolled down my cheek as he spoke. My head was pounding, my left hand was throbbing, and I wanted it all to stop.

"It hurts." I barely whispered into his chest.

"What, Sarah?"

"It hurts!" I sobbed violently, clinging to his shirt.

"Shh. I know it does precious." He whispered, then lifting my chin "If you get a little sleep, you'll feel much better in the morning. Okay?" I nodded slightly "Okay." He agreed.

He picked me up bridal style, and set me on the bed, then, proceeded to tuck me in. I immediately curled up in a tight ball as he kissed my cheek.

"Sleep tight, beautiful." And he started to walk away.

I didn't like that. Emptiness was replacing the safety I felt before, I wanted him back. "Jareth?" I sat up to see him about to close the door.

"Hm?" He looked back at me.

I bit my lip, I didn't know how to say this without turning red. "Stay? Please?"

His face softened. Closing the door, he walked back to the bed and laid beside me. All this time I was holding my knees to my chest. I didn't know what to do or how to react.

"Sleep." He whispered gently pushing me down "You need sleep."

He was right. I rolled over and buried my face in his chest, it felt a lot safer being close to him.

With that, I fell asleep.

…

He wrapped his arms around her sleeping form. She seemed so frail, she was even trembling. Being unwanted did different things to different people. Looking back on it, he tried to cut his hand off on several occasions, until Zalenakus gave him a pair of gloves to cover the mark. Looking at her, he wondered if it would be the same with her. She had already fallen so low. The only reason why he had left her was because he thought his strong heroine could handle in. Instead he found her on the floor in a small pool of blood around her left arm.

"We'll have to clean you up in the morning." He whispered to her "The only good that came out of this is that you're mine—" he played with the blood stained engagement ring on her finger "Forever."

* * *

**BabKits: I swear, i was on nothing while i was writing it! and an FYI, we (random babbles) are having a spa day today and everyone is playing with their new toys they got from a very generous reviewer A. ...**

**Sarah is in a mud bath thing reading "50 shades of Gray"  
**

**Fred is in the corner, plotting revenge on Legolas and Jareth while polishing his horn and assorted ninja weapons  
**

**Fred: WAHAHAHAHAHA! :)  
**

**Legolas has locked himself in the sauna with a box full of sex crazed girls**

**Legolas: *pokes head through door* i love you ****A. **!  


**Random Girl: get back here you ^.^  
**

**BabKits: ANYWAY! i'm enjoying my rum, leaving the 10 bottles of aspirin at home, and Jareth ran away somewhere with his new clothes(A black and red dragon t-shirt, Blue jeans, and a pair of steeldoed boots. no more tights ^.^). Guys! it's time to go home to do the shout outs!  
**

**All: AWWWW MAN!  
**

***later*  
**

**Sarah: *points at Jareth* BEDROOM NOW!  
**

**Jareth: 0.0 kay  
**

**Legolas: why did i have to leave my girls at the spa?  
**

**BabKits: because none of them could barely move let alone get in the car!  
**

**Legolas: :P where's Fred?  
**

**Fred: HAVE AT YE!  
**

***epic fight breaks out*  
**

**BabKits: *sigh* shout outs! *checks tablet she wishes she had in real life* i got to play with one of these in real life the other day! anyway...  
**

**Aisling66, A. , Princess of the Fae, LuvlyLadyLexi (fred is MINE, you can have his aunt the pink fluffy unicorn named Broomhilda XD), BlackMasterDryne, Tayler Snape13, Newbie83, bL00D pRINC3SS, Arcadia, fantasyexpert (glad i could make you happy with a shout out ^.^), xXShadow-Wolf13Xx, LaurenvBelladonna, NatalyaKay, lolgirl (the poll...slowly...died, somehow), foxlin, Mikado X Goddess , Keeper of Oz, PhantomGirl17, Artemis (stop judging me bitch, and you do not know how close Zalenakus came to being Lestat. i love you ^.^) *i know her in real life so it's all good reader XD*, ARandomGirl, UniqueFantasiser.**

**BabKits: so many shout outs! okay, i need to get out of this house cause people are killing each other down stairs while people are roll playing up stairs and it all around disturbs me!  
**

**Fred: *while fight Legolas* PLEASE LEAVE A CONTRIBUTION IN THE LITTLE BOX!  
**


	13. May I suggest the shower?

**BabKits: I have returned! and i come bearing a longer chapter 1,510 words to be exact**

**Jareth: and it wasn't a mental suicide!**

**Legolas: yay ^.^  
**

**Sarah: if it wasn't a mental suicide, then what took you so god damn long?  
**

**BabKits: hehe *rubs neck* i was attacked by an evil green monster called writers block DX  
**

**Fred: *points at Legolas* HAVE AT YE!  
**

**Legolas: WTF not again!  
**

**Jareth: roll the chapter  
**

**BabKits: WAIT!  
**

**Everyone: *freezes* what?  
**

**BabKits: WARNING! THIS IS CHAPTER HAS KIND OF-ISH ADULT CONTENT THAT INCLUDES STRIPPING! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, I'M SORRY, THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR YOU! okay, continue on ^.^  
**

* * *

My mind awoke before the rest of me did. My body ached all over, especially my left arm which was draped over my eyes.

"Yuck," I groaned. Some horrible smell was bombarding my nose. A mix of rust and watered down rotting carcass.

Moving my arm off my face, the smell faded a little, but my eyelids felt strangely wet. I touched them gingerly and opened my eyes a bit to see what it was.

My breath caught.

It was blood on my finger tips.

Slowly, I raised my arm up to see the most horrifying thing I have ever seen.

A mixture of wet and dried blood covered my arm and hand. I was able to let out a short cry in horror.

Something moved behind me.

Immediately I smacked it. It groaned.

"Good morning to you too," Jareth said sarcastically.

I sat up and looked at him in bewilderment, then looked down to check something.

I still had my clothes on, never mind the fact they're covered in blood.

"I need a bathroom, now!"

"Say please," He grumbled, still not fully awake.

"NOW!"

He pointed towards a door.

Not bothering to question its existence, I bolted straight to it, slamming it closed as I went.

Going to the mirror, I gasped in horror at the startling reflection before me.

There were bloody hand and arm prints all over my face and neck. My hair was also matted from with blood.

"Ew, ew, ew!" I screamed, disgusted by the fact the blood was touching my skin.

"You know," I jumped at both the sound of his voice as well as his sudden appearance in the mirror behind me, "in some of the great plays, like 'Macbeth', it's thought by some that blood was used as sexual intrigue." As he said this, he brought my bloody hand to his lips.

I was creeped out to the point of speechlessness, not only by his presence, but by the fact he was kissing something drenched in blood.

"Get it off." I squeaked.

"What was that my dear?"

"Get. It. Off. NOW!"

"May I suggest the shower?"

A shower did sound good right about now. Without thinking, I started to take my clothes off. But my fingers weren't working. They couldn't even grasp the hem of my shirt.

"Having problems." He asked.

I had forgotten he was there. I blushed at the thought of the dangerous results if my fingers _had_ worked. "I can't get my clothes off."

"Maybe _I_ can help." He said with a sly smile.

"No," I said covering my chest, "I can do it myself." I turned away from him and continued to struggle with my shirt.

"Sarah," he turned me around to meet his gaze "I promise not to peek, on my honor as Goblin King and as a gentleman."

I looked up at him doubtfully.

"Tell you what," he pulled a thick scarf from out of thin air "I'll blindfold myself." Doing as he said, he wrapped the scarf 'round his eyes twice and tied it snuggly in the back "Now, please, let me help you."

I bit my lip. Even with him blindfolded I wouldn't say I felt comfortable with the idea of him undressing me. But, if I wanted that shower I had to de-clothe somehow. I took a deep breath "Fine. But I direct the hands."

"Whatever you say, Precious." A small smile teased his lips, making me blush self consciously.

Even though my fingers wouldn't work, I still can grip a little with my palm. I guided his hands to the hem of my shirt. He got a good firm grip and peeled it off of me, tossing it somewhere behind him.

So much for the easy part.

I was blushed so hard it hurt as I showed him where the zipper of my pants was. I felt my heart pound in my chest as he deliberately undid my pants as slow as it was physically possible. Hooking his fingers through my belt loops, he started to pull them down agonizingly slow.

"I… I can do this myself!" I stuttered as he started to lower with the pants.

"Do I detect some nervousness Sarah?" he chuckled.

_No, not at all. A hot man that I'm weirdly attracted to is stripping me in his bathroom, blindfolded. Why on Earth would I be nervous?_ I kicked my pants off in the direction of my shirt.

Now comes the hard part.

I turned my back to him, "Can you please undo my bra for me?" My heart was racing so fast it was a miracle I wasn't having a heart attack or worse.

His hand touched my back gently, it land on the small of my back, a good ways away from the bra line.

"Up a bit." I barely whispered.

"What was that dear?" he whispered sexily into my ear, sending shivers and uping the heart rate.

"Up a bit?" It was more of a question than an answer.

He walked his fingers slowly up my spine to my bra snaps, if my head wasn't spinning and my heart wasn't doing a tap dance, I think I would have been turned on.

"God," He said struggling with the snaps "How do you women do this behind your back?"

"Very carefully," I said breathlessly. God I was a mess! Half way wanting to die from embarrassment, half way wanting to beg for sex. Aren't I wonderful?

After finally getting the snaps undone, he started to slide the straps down my shoulders.

"I can take it from here!" I swatted at his relentless hands and threw my bra to the side while covering my chest. I didn't care if he was blind, I had the feeling that he could somehow see me in my birthday suit.

"Shall I relieve you of your panties next?" he whispered, wrapping his arms around my bare waist and pulling me close.

"No, no, no! I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine!" I stepped away from his embrace and shrugged off my underwear.

"Can I take off my blindfold and see the present I just unwrapped?" He said slyly.

"IF YOU DO I WILL SCREAM SO LOUD YOUR EARS WILL BLEED!"

"Who needs hearing anyway?" he went to pull off the blindfold.

I ran into the shower and drew the curtains. Turning the water to full blast, I jumped at the hot water that came out and fell on my ass. Can I get a replay please?

"Are you okay!?" Jareth ripped the curtain back.

I screamed and smacked him "PERV!"

"God! I'm still blindfolded woman!" He rubbed his cheek, "Are you okay? Do you need help, or can you manage?"

My back felt like hell and I must have hit my left hand or something, cause it was stinging like no tomorrow. "I don't think I can take a shower, if that's what you mean."

"Well then, how 'bout a bath?" he snapped his fingers and I was instantly embraced by warm water and bubbles.

I smiled "A bath sounds good."

"Do you need help?"

I blushed biting my lip. "I might…"

"I'll have to remove my blindfold for that."

I looked from the bubbles, to him, and back. The bubbles were T.V prefect, so there was no real point not to let him see.

I sighed, "Keep your hands where I can see them."

"Naturally, Precious" the blindfold magically disappeared. Rolling up his sleeves, taking off his gloves, and a random loufa in hand "Turn around and I'll start on your back."

Doing as he told me, we fell into silence. It wasn't really awkward, more like nothing needed to be said. Though, I do admit that _I_ felt awkward. I couldn't even look him in the eye as he moved from back to right arm. When he moved to the left arm though, I noticed something.

"What's that?" I nodded at his hand.

"It's my mark Precious." I flinched as he gently moved the loufa over my Unwanted mark.

"But, it's so different than mine," and it was. My was elegant cursive writing and slightly raised. His was little less than a scrawl and looked as if it had been carved into his skin.

"Different kings, different marks." He said shortly.

"What? You mean…"

"The mark on your hand is in my writing." He said, brushing his thumb over the raised letters absentmindedly, "Mine was written by the previous Goblin King." He held his hand up for a better view "He was basically illiterate, almost."

I let it drop for a few minutes before asking "Jareth, who wished you away?"

His grip tightened on the poor loufa, "I'd rather not say."

"Well, don't you think that the future queen should now how her king got his status?" the words came out without out my permission. "I mean…a… did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did." He said a little annoyed "After today, I won't let that slide anymore. But, I guess you _do_ have the right to know."

* * *

**BabKits: tehe! now you HAVE to wait for the next chapter ^.^**

**Jareth: you. are. EVIL!  
**

**Sarah: just a bit.  
**

**BabKits: don't worry, i'll try to get this chapter up faster.  
**

**Legolas: *huffing and puffing* you better, i don't think i can stand another long fight with Fred. READERS, PLEASE STOP SENDING HIM UNFAIR ADVANTAGES! i haven't even got to play with my new toys that A. sent me :(**

**Fred: HAVE AT YE!  
**

**Legolas: DX  
**

**BabKits: speaking of presents... A. has been very generous and sent more presents ^.^ here's what they were.  
**

**To Fred: A Box of kunai and shuriken. ALONG with a box full of Legolas and Jareths worst Fears... enjoy your reveng little ninja buddy.**

**Fred: tehehe! i can't stop fighting! XD**

**Legolas: I hate that!**

**To Shara: Two Clones of me to do your programmed EVERY command... Enjoy.**

**Sarah: i've been enjoying it VERY much ;)**

**BabKits: and she won't share :(  
**

**To Jareth: Cuban Cigars...**

**Jareth: i'm not a smoker but hey *sits in big fluffy chair and kicks feet up over the arm* i look pretty damn cool with them!**

***KABOOM***

**Fred: tehehe!**

**To Legolas: MORE FANGIRLS THAN YOU CAN HANDLE... BY the way they is all doms so enjoy**

**Legolas: *doges attack from Fred* i don't get the last part, but i wish i could go play with them.**

**Jareth: *cough* man slut *cough, cough* man slut  
**

**To BabKits: A coupan booklet for good and bad things for you and your "employees"**

**BabKits: I'm very confused...  
**

**BabKits: so that's the presents!  
**

**Sarah: didn't you want to ask the readers something?  
**

**BabKits: OH YEAH! two things, actually. 1) if you have been praying for a PM saying you get to be in random babbles, i'm sorry, but that kindda died due to the fact some of the people that won didn't have accounts. but don't despair! i've decided to open the random babbles interview to anyone that PM's me. if you are currently working on a random babbles with me or would like to, all the interviews will be posted as separate chapters at the end of the story.**

**Sarah: we got some good ones XD**

**BabKits: yeah! Legolas and Jareth are totally fuck buddies in one!**

**Sarah: omg, that ones fun!**

**Jareth and Legolas: HEY!**

**BabKits: also, if you've done a random babbles and would like a redo, we allow that too ^.^**

**Sarah: get to the important one!**

**BabKits: oh, kk. 2) if you think you're artist and or have a deviantART account, raise your hand. *pause* if you raised your hand, we need YOU! yes, YOU! ya see, i tried to make random babbles into a comic strip**

**Jareth: it was an epic fail! go look it up!**

**BabKits: HEY!... well, he's right. go look it up, my username is the same on the devianART (babykittys). so, due to lack of artist ability i shut it down. but i was wondering if anyone else wanted to take a crack at it. if you do, tell me in your review and i'll give you further details then**

**Jareth: she's been reading too much Roommates and Girl's Next Door online comics and is a wantta be XD**

**BabKits: -_- where'd i put last chapters rum?**

**Sarah: shout out time! XD**

**BabKits: *takes a swig* nasty! anyway, shout outs!**

** niyaheart, Shamangirl1..  
**

**BabKits: omg, i forgot, she sends cookies  
**

**Everyone: YAY *nom*  
**

**lolgirl (it was NOT 350... it was 785), bL00D pRINC3SS (glad i could freak out your sister), Artemis, Asling66 (never be the same w/out ur review ;D),A. , TarahW, HappySam16, ShakespeareActressVamp (u made my fickin day, if i can't make someone love hate Jareth, i have captured his character), LaurenvBelladonna, Darkraven17  
**

**BabKits: Jareth, Darkraven17 sends a love note.  
**

**Jareth: love you too baby ;)  
**

**Legolas: *cough* man slut *cough, cough* man slut **

**foxlin, Lola99, LuvlyLadyLexi, BlackMasterDryne (my brain _is _odd thank you :D), PintoNess, and ARandomGirl.**

**BabKits: thank you all for reviewing, and i hope you liked this chapter! i have to go and get some sleep before i somehow get caught in the middle of something with everyone's crazyness.**

**Sarah: happy back-to-school everybody!  
**

**BabKits: yes, that too.  
**

**Fred: HAVE AT YE JARETH!  
**

**Jareth: 0.0 why me?!  
**

**Legolas: REVENGE! now where are my girls?  
**


	14. Faylinn

**Legolas: bring out your dead! *hits a gong* bring out your dead!**

**Jareth: *comes outside with BabKits on shoulder* here's my dead  
**

**Legolas: that'll be...  
**

**BabKits: i'm not dead yet!  
**

**Legolas: she says she's not dead  
**

**Jareth: oh she'll be dead in a little bit! so, how much  
**

**BabKits: i think i'm getting better!  
**

**Legolas: i can only take them if they're dead  
**

**Jareth: she'll be stone cold in a moment  
**

**BabKits: weee!  
**

**Sarah: Jareth, drop her and quit the holy grail jokes  
**

**Jareth: :( *drops BabKits*  
**

**Sarah: good boy!  
**

**BabKits: hello, i'm not dead! and i shall start the story before flaming arrows and "where the hell were you"s start getting thrown XD  
**

* * *

"Her name was Faylinn," he began "We knew each other from an early age. Neighbors we were, and partners in crime." He smiled, remembering an old memory. "She and I would get in the most delightful mischief. Oh, this one time, she pretended to be lost, and while an old woman was trying to comfort her, I swiped three gold coins out of her pocket!" he chuckled "The woman caught me though when I went for a fourth. Both Faylinn and I got a good scolding and had to give the coins back, but it was still fun."

He was smiling so hard it hurt, he couldn't remember the last time he had smilied that much.

"Faylinn was a real good friend then huh?" Sarah asked, smiling.

"The best I ever had." He sighed "But, alas, time changes people… for the worst sometimes." His face fell, looking off into space he wondered how it happened. Faylinn was such a nice girl.

"How so?" she asked, breaking him out of his trance.

Swallowing hard, he said, "Around when she was… twelve—I was thirteen—she started to hang with some… _very bad_ people. Drugs, alcohol, prostitution, you name it, they did it, and she would follow suit." He swallowed again before looking Sarah straight in the eye, "By the time she was seventeen, I would see her in bars giving lap dances to strange men, and going to back rooms with more than half of them. Do you know how _hard_ that is? To see a girl that was practically a sister to you, grow into a woman that would whore herself out to anyone with two nickels to rub together?!"

Sarah turned her head away from his intense glare. From the look on her face, she couldn't know, and she would never know.

"What happened next?" she whispered quietly.

"I tried to save her," he smiled half heartedly "the books and movies say that when you try to save someone from something like that, it's tough, but in the end they'll 'see the light' and come running back to you in sworn repentance." He said the words with a tired gentleness, as if he had had it, and was running on empty. And he had, when it came to Faylinn. He stared at the floor, not seeing it, but seeing that scene from all those years ago…

_He pulled up the collar of his coat in attempts to keep out the bitter night's cold. He was, to the world, a sailor. Nothing suspicious, just a sea dog looking for a land loving whore's company. The world doesn't know everything._

_He spotted her. On a corner outside a bar, wearing nothing but a corset and a cheap rag that might pull off as a shirt in the dim lit street lamps. Just the whore he was looking for._

"_Howdy sailor," she said in a horrid fish monger accent that only he would know was fake "would ya mind buying a pretty girl a drink?"_

_He quickly looked her over. Her hair, which had stayed its natural red, was pulled up in a messy bun suggesting she had already been with several other costumers that night. She also had a cigarette held to her lips with perfect long, red, fingernails. Several hickies lined her neck, jaw, and shoulders from costumers that liked to be a little more romantic. He shuttered inside._

"_How 'bout we skip the nonsense and go to my place?" he said in a deep scruffy voice._

"_Ah, you like it fast ay? Well that's just fine wi'h me." She locked arms with him as he lead he down dark lit streets and back ways, until they were at a very shady looking abandoned house._

_He slammed the door open to the bedroom and threw her on the bed with such force that not only did the bed shake and creak in protest, she let out a small cry as she hit the metal backboard of the small twin bed._

"_So, you like to play it ruff ay?" she said trying to maintain her composures as well as her accent "Alright, I'm game mate." _

_As she went to take a drag from her cigarette, he snatched it away from her and took a deep long drag himself, before blowing all the smoke straight into her face._

_As she sat there, coughing and rubbing her eyes from the intense smoke, he tore off his disguise._

_She gasped as she look at the man before her "Jareth?" she said in a small voice, dropping the accent completely._

"_Yes Faylinn," he said dropping his accent as well "sorry for beating 'round the bush but we got here all the same." He sat down on the corner of the bed. As he did this, she retreated further towards the backboard, pulling blankets around her bare areas as she did so._

"_What do you wan this time?" she asked harshly "Sex, money, what?"_

"_I want you to come home." He said gently, reaching out to her._

_She smacked his hand away. "Is this another one of your glory missions to get me out of the business? We've done this before, I'm to far in and nothing you say, do, or destroy will change that fact or my mind." She got up and went to the door._

"_It's locked." He said blankly._

"_What, are you kidnapping me now?"_

"_No," He got up and pushed her against the door "I want you to see reason."_

"_Jareth, the last time you wanted me to 'see reason', I had to sleep with five guys and do eight table dances for nothing to pay of the damage cost of your glory crusade!" she violently shoved him away, only to be twice as violently shoved back against the wall by Jareth._

"_What will it take to get you to come back?!" he shouted._

_She was shaking at the insistence of his actions and wanted it to stop. "Jareth, do you remember that book we use to read when we were kids?" she asked with a small smile on her lips._

"_What, you mean 'Labyrinth'?" he said, caught off guard._

_She nodded, "Do you remember the thing the girl said that started her adventure?" he nodded slowly at her words. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now Jareth!"_

_And like that, everything went black…_

"Jareth?" a voice called "Jareth!"

Jareth was brought rushing back into the present by Sarah's voice. "What?" he asked.

"She, Faylinn, was the one who wished you away?"

He nodded.

Sarah contemplated on that for a second, "What was your time in the Labyrinth like?"

"Horrible." He said so bluntly it had a sharp bite to it.

She cringed "How so?"

"Not only was I wished away by the one person I cared about in the world at the time, but the old king, Zalenakus, locked me in a tall, dark tower chain to a wall." He winced at the memory of being sexually violated by the king while he was locked in that tower. "Let's just say there's a reason that tower no longer stands."

Sarah sat there in the tub, absent mindedly playing with the bubbles. "This is a pointless question, but did she complete the thirteen hours?"

He sighed "She completed eleven hours and forty-seven minutes before she died."

"Died!?" Sarah exclaimed in obvious shock.

He sighed again before going on to explain, in vided detail, about the last moments of Faylinn's life.

….

_Sitting there, in a small puddles of blood and semen, Jareth looked into the crystal that Zalenakus had left him. The King was standing in front of Faylinn, asking her once again if she wanted to give up, considering it was pretty obvious that she would anyway since Jareth had already been marked unwanted._

_Faylinn fingered thoughtfully at the belt around her waist (which had been given to her earlier by the King with the promise if she took it off, that she would go straight home without any hard feelings, guilt, or other strings of Jareth attached). __Zalenakus kept teasing and probing her, trying to make her take it off, and even went as far a seducing her. And it appeared to be working. _  


_"Faylinn," the king spoke her name gently "take it off. All the pain will go away, I promise you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tight to him "I can promise you some other things too." _

_Jareth stared at the scene with uncaring eyes. At this moment, he didn't care if he lived or died, let alone if he would ever get out of the Labyrinth. But what happen next made him wish he still cared for her a little.  
_

_Faylinn, in a mad daze of desire, quickly took of her belt and let it fall to the ground as the king continued to 'please' her. But the moment it hit the ground, blood began to stain what was left of her tacky outfit as __Zalenakus_ took the knife that he had just used to stab her in the neck.  


_"No!" Jareth screamed as he saw the shock and relation cross Faylinn's face.  
_

_Pushing her down into the dirt, the king spat on her before making her disappear. Only to reappear in the tower beside Jareth._

_"Jareth." Faylinn choked around her own blood.  
_

_"Faylinn!" He tried to get close to her, but the chains cut into his wrist when he moved causing he himself to cry in pain.  
_

_"Jareth," she choke again. it was easy to tell that she was very near the end.  
_

_"Yes, I'm here." he said, tears running down his face at the sight before him. "What is it, Faylinn?"  
_

_"I-I...hate...you!"  
_

_And in a puff of smoke and a cold laugh, she was gone...forever.  
_

* * *

**BabKits: Oi! lots of work!**_  
_

**Jareth: not really  
**

**BabKits: shut up! have school and clubs made it hard to write!  
**

**Legolas: what ever you say...  
**

**BabKits: -.- you two KNOW i got people that can make you shut up right?  
**

**Legolas and Jareth: XP  
**

**Sarah; so, BabKits, where HAVE you been?  
**

**BabKits: heh..heheh... um... nowhere. i've been busy with school, clubs, yaoi, the GazettE, yaoi of the GazettE...  
**

**Jareth: yaoi?  
**

**BabKits: yeah, yaoi.  
**

**Legolas: what the flying flip is yaoi?  
**

**Sarah: *give BabKits 'the look'*  
**

**BabKits: ;) oh FFFRRREEEEEDDDDDD!  
**

**Fred: *somehow calm* yes?  
**

**BabKits: please show these to MEN what YAOI is.  
**

**Fred: ;D *magic sparkles and...*  
**

**Legolas and Jareth: *making-out with each other and getting hot and heavy*  
**

**BabKits: THAT is yaoi! lovely guy on guy stuff  
**

**Sarah: and this is what distracted you? guys making-out with each other?**

**BabKits: and more! plus, not just any guys. hot, sexy, Japanese rock stars called 'the GazettE' *drools*  
**

**Sarah: 0.0 okay then... shout out time?  
**

**BabKits: yes! okay *takes deep breath*  
**

**sheniyag, foxlin, Aisling66,Keeper of Oz, emberlily, A. , LaurenvBelladonna, bL00D pRINC3SS, Lulalulale, lolgirl, ****Shamangirl1, NatalyaKay, LighteshadowSeeker, Newbie83, Artemis, LuvlyLadyLexi, Darkraven17, and Guest(PLEASE don't forget to give yourself a name!).  
**

**BabKits: *whew* that was a LOT of names.  
**

**Sarah: didn't you have something to ask the readers?  
**

**BabKits: oh yeah! do any of you know of the band 'the GazettE'? ^.^  
**

**Sarah: *swats BabKits up-side the head* the OTHER question!  
**

**BabKits: owie! i was getting there. gods. ok, faithful readers, (if i have any left) i'm running on empty for ideas! i have like, half an idea for next chapter, but after that... nothing! so, if you review, if you have an idea, PLEASE TELL ME! I BEG OF YOU! okay, i did my plea for this story. time to say goodbye for now ^.^  
**

**Sarah: um... do you think we should leave those two like that? *points at Legolas and Jareth on the floor, REALLY getting into the yaoi thing*  
**

**BabKits: oh! i forgot about them! i'll go make some popcorn, want some?  
**

**Sarah: sure! this is my fav movie XD  
**

**BabKits: FRED!  
**

**Fred: *draws curtain* what is happening is rated X, so, sorry! please leave something in the little box XD  
**


	15. 'id he tell you 'imself I was dead?

***funeral music is playing in the background as the random babbles cast gathers around a coffin in which lies babykittys***

**Legolas: we gather here today to morn the loss of babykittys. a half decent writer that has not posted a chapter in so long, that she died from guilt  
**

**Jareth: she was a good person... if you weren't in trouble  
**

**Sarah: she was the only other girl on this fucked up cast D"X  
**

**Fred: rest in peace babykittys :'(  
**

**BabKits: *sits up in coffin* you know, i feel like we're offending all the zombies that read this with all the dead jokes.  
**

**Legolas: lay back down, you're dead *push BabKits forehead down with pointer finger*  
**

**BabKits: i may have fought with the big green monster of writers block, but i ain't dead yet! Fred!  
**

**Fred: Yes?  
**

**BabKits: role chapter  
**

**Fred: ... it's been so long i forgot how to XD  
**

**BabKits: *face palm*  
**

* * *

I was absolutely speechless at the end of Jareth's story; so much that I didn't even notice that he helped me out of the bath and dressed me until he sat me down on the edge of his bed. By then it was way too late to protest the fact that he saw more than I would ever want him to see.

He sat himself down next to me and stared. "Say something, Precious."

The words he said didn't register at first, but when they did, I couldn't think of anything to say. What could I say? "I—I…"

"Yes?" he encouraged.

"I'm… I'm starting to understand now. What you told me while _I_ was in the Labyrinth."

"And what was that Sarah?"

"That you were being generous to me."

He nodded in response, there was no real need for anything more.

I felt bad for him though. This was the most I've ever seen him looking so… sad, so… defeated, so old. "Jareth, I'm so—"

He put a finger to my lips. "I don't want nor need your pity Sarah," he said in a soft tone. "It was something that happened in my past, and I don't want to hear another word on the subject, understood?"

I nodded under his finger.

"Let's think about the future," he moved his finger so he could caress my face "Miss Goblin Queen."

It hit me then. I was here forever now. No getting out, no magic to poof me home, no happy victory party at the end of it all. I stared blankly in front of me as harsh reality came crashing down on my little world.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Jareth brought me back to the present.

I looked up at him, tears starting to form in my eyes as the news sank in. "Um, Jareth, could I… could I maybe have, a moment alone?" I couldn't look him in the eye any more, for fear of crying. I had already cried in front of him way too much for my liking.

"Of course." He patted my shoulder before leaving in a puff of glitter.

As soon as I was sure he was gone, I broke out into hysterics. Falling on the bed I cried out my frustrations into the bed. I wanted to go home, even if no one recognized me, I'd rather be there then here.

"I want to go home!" I quietly wailed "I want to go home!"

"Then why didn't ya say so dearie?"

"What?" I looked up; I didn't expect to get an answer, let alone one that sounded so… _feminine._

"If ya didn't want to be 'ere in the 'irst place, then why didn't ya tell 'im?" I looked around the room to find a woman by the window sill, lighting a cigarette "It's quiet 'imple really."

"Who… who are you?" I pulled myself up and glared at her cautiously.

"'oo do you 'ink I am sweetie?" She tossed her used match out the window.

I regarded her appearance carefully. From her hair, to the very aura she seemed to be omitting, she was a dead ringer for—

"_Faylinn__._"

"Bingo." She got up from her position on the wall and walked towards me in a very lazy fashion.

"No." I scuttled to the head board "You're dead. Jareth said so."

" 'ow many times 'as that man lied to you Sarah?" she questioned, coming closer.

I started to think. How many times _has _he lied to me? I couldn't remember if he even _had_ lied to me.

Faylinn grinned at my long silence. "Even if he 'asn't lied to you, what's to say he 'idn't lie to ya now?"

"No." I put my hands over my ears and pulled into a ball "This isn't happening. I lost a lot of blood; this is all in my head. You're a ghost, a ghost!"

"I'm as real as you are dearie. See fer yourself." She came to my side of the bed. Leaning over with a sort of graceful laziness, she stuck out her hand as an invitation to touch her. With a shaking hand, I reached out and felt… skin. Solid, soft, fully human skin.

"How are you doing that?" I asked, taking my hand back "You're dead. You can't do that."

" 'id Jareth tell ya I was dead?"

"Yes."

" 'id he _actually_ tell you 'imself I was dead?" she challenged.

I thought back to our conversation in the bathroom "Well… not in that many words, but—" I suddenly remembered what he _did_ say "—he said you were stabbed in the neck with a knife! No one can survive that!"

"I disappeared in a cloud of smoke," she said with a smug look on her all-knowing face, "I 'ut a deal with the former Goblin King."

"What! How?" I yelled in shock.

"Sarah?" I heard Jareth from the other side of the door; both Faylinn and I looked to the door in surprised alarm "Is everything alright in there?"

Before I could tell him everything was _not _alright, Faylinn had my mouth covered with one hand and my wrist restrained in the other.

"Everything's fine Jareth," She said in a perfect rendition of my voice "I still need a little alone time. Could you come back in say… five minutes?"

"…sure. Are you _positive_ you're okay?"

"Yep. Right as rain."

"…Okay. Five minutes, that's all you get." After a moment, his footsteps could be heard walking down the hall.

Faylinn released me and glared daggers at my frightened state. "You breath a word of this to Jareth and I'll put you through a worse yell than the Unwanted mark did and you _won't_ be better just after a hot bath." Her voice had done a complete 180. It was hard, sharp, and precise, more of a British lady than a sea dogs whore.

I nodded vigorously as she got up and went to the window once again.

"If you ever feel like getting the real story of what happened, Sarah, then come to the other side of the Labyrinth. We'll be waiting."

"Wait."

She glared, daring me to speak with her eyes "What?"

"How do you know my name?"

The answer I got was a cold hearted laugh. "Goblins aren't the only creatures that roam freely through this hellish maze." Before I could question further, she was gone.

* * *

**BabKits: okay, before arrows start flying, i have good reasons why i was gone!  
**

**Jareth: -.- yeah right, you were reading yaoi again, weren't you?  
**

**BabKits:... that's only ONE reason. i have several  
**

**Legolas: thirty seconds on the clock  
**

**BabKits: clubs, failing grades, writers block, yaoi reading, drawing, writers block, friend threatening to kill me if i didn't post a chapter, and writers block.  
**

**Sarah: i see no excuse in any of those statements, do you guys?  
**

**Boys: *nod*  
**

**BabKits: I HATE YOU ALL! *goes to corner to pout*  
**

**Legolas: yay! we take over from here!  
**

**All but BabKits: YAY!  
**

**Jareth: if you have stay with us this far, we would like to personally thank you for dealing with our crap ass of a writer  
**

**Sarah: if you are just joining us and this is the very next chapter you read after the last one, we would like to inform you that this has been a 2-3 month waiting process for the other readers.  
**

**Legolas: and for people of both groups... what the flying flip processed you to read this shitty fan fic?  
**

**BabKits: *hits Legolas with a shovel*  
**

**Legolas: OWWIE!  
**

**BabKits: you suck dounut nuts! i'm a kick ass author and you've been making fun of my talnet since the beauty and the beast fanfic  
**

**Jareth: i wouldn't call it _talent_...  
**

**BabKits: FRED!  
**

**Fred: yes?  
**

**BabKits: please tell me that you still have all your ninja weapons that A.M Phoenix gave you!  
**

**Fred: yes ^.^  
**

**BabKits: do you want to _play _ with Jareth and Legolas again?  
**

**Fred: i thought you'd never ask ^.^  
**

**Legolas and Jareth: ... SHIT!  
**

**Fred: ON GUARD! *pulls out light saber and runs after them*  
**

**Legolas: DAMN IT!  
**

**Jareth: I WANT MY MOMMY TT_TT  
**

*** noises of great pain and suffering are heard in the background along with blood gushing noises and wails of limbs being chopped off... all of which are ignored by the two girls*  
**

**Sarah: while those two get what they deserve, it shout out time ^.^  
**

**BabKits: okay, here it goes...  
**

**Artemis, Keeper of Oz , LaurenvBelladonna, authorchik039, Aoki Kaoz , LuvlyLadyLexi, Aisling66, fantasylunargirl, bughailz, Newbie83, Miss TurkeySub ,2Summerolstice9, RosyBlue, madman42, crystal tears, Chessurkitty987, BlackMasterDryne, Angel of Darkness12345, Angelic Aramina, Artemis45187, and lulipmoran.  
**

**Sarah: BabKits, you have three special shout outs, remember?  
**

**BabKits: oh yes!  
**

**1) Aisling66, for being with me and my insanity from the very first day of me posting. I FUCKIN' LOVE YOU GIRL! X"D**

**2) i hate ****Artemis45187**! she's my bff in real life and my Grammar Nazi of a editor DX (please read her stories... and give BAD reviews in the name of babykittys :D )  


**3) to lulipmoran, i DO read all my reviews. and i read yours while i was in school, and my bff asked me why i was crying. your one of the only reason that this chapter got posted today... so, yeah, go get yourself a cookie ^.^  
**

**Sarah: with milk!  
**

**BabKits: yes!  
**

**Jareth: WHY THE FUCK ISN'T ANYBODY TRYING TO HELP US?!  
**

**Sarah and BabKits: cause we don't like you!**

**Legolas: you guys like me though!  
**

**BabKits: -.- *bangs him on head with shovel* FRED! GOT ONE FOR YOU!**

**Fred: yay!  
**

**BabKits: BUT FIRST! close the chapter while i go get ice cream with Sarah.  
**

**Fred: do i get some too? *puppy eyes*  
**

**BabKits: of course ^.^ *pats mane*  
**

**Fred: please leave a contribution in the little box please ^.^ *turns to Legolas and Jareth* ON GUARD!  
**


	16. Be careful and come home soon

**BabKits: before you click out of this, i shall tell you, you are not dreaming! i actually posted a chapter like a week after the last one. it's real ^.^**

**Jareth: you need to confess  
**

**Legolas: yes BabKits, confess! XD  
**

**BabKits: DX um... yeah, i forgot to put in some important info in the last chapter, so i had to kind of fit it in this chapter before i could begin the real adventure *rubs hands sinisterly*  
**

**Fred: i'm going to start the chapter now  
**

* * *

Life as been pretty normal lately. Well, as normal as being trapped in the Labyrinth for the rest of your life can get. Jareth's been showing me around the inner workings of the castle, including the Crazy Stairs room. To be perfectly honest with you, I've been getting used to this castle life.

That scares me.

I haven't had the nerve to ask Jareth about Faylinn, I just wanted to see it as a horrible daydream that could be swept under the rug and forgotten. But every time I see a flicker of red in the corner of my eye I flinch.

_She's dead. She can't hurt you Sarah._ I thought over and over again. _You lost a lot of blood that day, you weren't right in the head._

The one thing I've been worried about since that day was is, if she _was_ a figment of my imagination, then that means she could invade my dreams and the deep subconscious of what was my sanity. She hasn't though, which makes me happy. But I think that Jareth has a lot to do with why she hasn't.

You see, Jareth has been sleeping with me at night. I don't let him do anything, but I think that the comfort of knowing that someone is there to protect me, even in my sleep, is what gets me through the night unharmed. He also keeps the Unwanted feelings at bay too, which seem to come a lot at night.

And, he's warm and cuddly.

One night, while I was getting ready for bed, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Precious."

"Come in Jareth."

He opened the door slightly, "I won't be long, I just need to talk to you for a second."

I looked at him from over my shoulder as I put something away, "What is it?"

"I won't be able to spend the night with you tonight Precious."

I turn and stared at him.

"There's something going over at the outer wall, something about fairies and black chickens joining forces… either way, I need to go see what all the hubub about. Sorry dear." He went to leave.

"Wait! Jareth, you can't leave me here!" I grabbed his shirt sleeve, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Silly Sarah," he cupped my cheek "nothing bad is going to happen to you if I'm gone. If you want, I can even set a protection spell around your room so the goblins won't get in."

"It's not the goblins I'm worried about." I mumbled, hanging my head as he removed his hand.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." I sighed. I looked at him, "Be careful and come home soon, okay?" I smiled.

He smiled too as he nodded his head and left.

I stood there, even after I could no longer hear his foot steps. It had never occurred to me that since I had been marked Unwanted, that he had never left my side for more than an hour. Or maybe _I_ had never left _his_ side.

Tired, and with no other choice, I finished getting ready for bed, taking as long as physically possible in order to avoid the dark empty void of a bed.

I gave up avoiding the bed after discovering there is only so many times you can wash you face until it starts to hurt. I glared at the cold thing as if it were and alien.

"You don't scare me." I continued to glare, "I can sleep in you all by myself. I'm a big girl, I don't need King Glitter Tight Pants tonight…" I gave up on trying to intimate the unenthused bed and just settled in under the covers.

I used a little trick Jareth taught me to shut off the lights as I drifted into the soft realm of sleep time.

Or so I thought.

_I awoke on the ground. My head ached dully as I pulled myself into a sitting position._

"_Ugh, where am I?"_

"_You're in my world now."_

"_Who's there?" I looked all around, but saw no body._

"_Who else would I be?" I caught a glint of red, followed by the sight of her._

"_Faylinn."_

"_You're as sharp as a butter knife aren't you?" she peered at me over her cigarette "Get up; you need to know some things about your knight in shining armor." She leaned down and offered her hand with a smile._

_I glared at her "This is a dream."_

"_For once, yes. This is a dream. That's the only reason why I'm trying to be nice to you, you boyfriend stealing whore!" Her outstretched hand slapped me across the cheek. "Come on, you should know some things." She started to walk away._

"_Wait!" I got up quickly and hurried to her side. "What do I need to know? What do you mean I'm a boyfriend stealer?" All the time I was asking these questions she just quickened her pace until I was at a full run trying to keep up her pace. "More importantly, where are we going?"_

"_Here." It wasn't until she said something that I did take into perspective exactly _where_ we were._

_It was something similar to the maze where I found Ludo both times. Except for three small differences. One, it was and open slightly grassed area about the size of an average classroom. Two, a thin mist covered the area, making the mind guess that there were a number of big rocks and boulders hind in and through out. Three, a tall, cloaked man was leaning on an exceptionally lager boulder._

"_Who… who's that?" I hid partly behind Faylinn._

"_Sarah, meet Zalenakus."_

* * *

**BabKits: story line changing dramatically *throws arms out to express the dramatics of the changing-ness***

**Sarah: wait wait! back up two steps! are you saying that the two bad people that are dead, aren't?**

**BabKits: i didn't say anything.**

**Legolas: can i reveal the ending?**

**BabKits: NO!**

**Legolas: everybody dies! XD**

**BabKits: 0.o what story have you been reading?**

**Legolas: *shrugs***

**Fred: *tugs on BabKits sleeve* BabKits?**

**BabKits: yeah Fred?**

**Fred: 1) we have fan mail **

** 2) aren't i suppose to be killing the two dumb asses? **

**BabKits: *thinks***

**Legolas and Jareth: NO! we called a truce!**

**BabKits and Sarah: we were never told**

**Fred: :) HAVE AT YE! *starts chasing the other two with killing tools* **

**Sarah: fan mail time!  
**

**BabKits: *drags out bags and boxes* okay let's see here  
**

**from Keeper of Oz:  
**

**huge hugs and cookies to Fred  
**

**Fred: thank you :D *puts in room quickly and returns to killing the other two*  
**

**from lolgirl:  
**

Babkits and Sarah, I hate to leve you unarmed against the boys so... I give you both NURF guns with suposedly unharmful darts wich actualy explode on contact with stupidity(and a vacume for all Jareths glitter)**.**

**BabKits and Sarah: aww! we love you lolgirl! *start paint war stripes to start in on the fighting*  
**

Fred, I hereby present you with the uni-horn lazer(a lazer that you can instal in your horn!).

**Fred: *evil laughter as he installs it***

**Jareth: STOP GIVING HIM HARMFUL THINGS!  
**

Boy's, I give you mirrors(wich have a "DO NOT LOOK AT YOURSELF" sign on it (that you will propably ignore eanyways.))(because if they look at themselves, Fred will sneek up on them from behinde and zap them with his lazor!).

**Legolas and Jareth: FINALLY! they're so shiny *start staring and pay for it XD***

And cupcakes all 'round.

**Fred: time out for cupcakes!**

***all start eating*  
**

**BabKits: more presents!  
**

**from our fav weapon and other stuff supplier, A. ^.^:  
**

To Legolas and Jareth: a box with my four female riders in it (run men run).

**Jareth and Legolas: 0.o confussed**

To Sarah: A custom made set of bondage gear... use it Jareth

**Sarah: *giggles* oh Jareth!**

**Jareth: o.e i'm still healing, maybe next month-whoa! *is dragged by Sarah into a bedroom*  
**

To Babykit: lots and lots of yaoi... I mean five treasure chests full

**BabKits: i love you A. , will you marry me?**

**Fred: are you high on yaoi again?  
**

**BabKits: :) maybe a little XD  
**

To Fred; nate is sending instructions for the kage bunshin jutsu (shadow clones)... what they learn you learn and they are physical entities that look and act like you. Beware one hit and they go poof.

**Fred: *evil laughter***

**Legolas: STOP GIVING HIM EVIL THINGS! FIR THE SAKE OF THE TWO HOT GUYS HEALTH STOP!  
**

**BabKits: i love all the evilness! though, we had to build a separate house for all of Fred's toys...  
**

**from midns:  
**

Sarah and BabKits here is a big box of ice cream,chocolate and all you need to watch as Fred kicks butt

and

for Fred a big box of everything he could ever want to put Legolas and Jareth in their place.( Oh and Fred its a never ending box.)

**Legolas: i not even bothering**

**BabKits: *finishes cupcake* before ciaos begins again, shout outs  
**

******Artemis45187**, Angelic Aramina, BlackRoseDream, BW4eva, LaurenvBelladonna, Guest (PLEASE remeber to put a name on it XD), Keeper of Oz, Aisling66, lolgirl, A. , Jenicide24, midns, TarahW, Guest, blueberi6, and . .X

**BabKits: thank you all for the support! i love each and every one of you reviewers (and if you read, but didn't review, i love you too. just a little less XD) Fred!  
**

**Fred: please leave a contribution in the little box (it pays for the buildings that store my toys XD)  
**


	17. you're an easy target

**BabKits: hello fanfic world, it is I, with a new chapter. I know, it's a miricale I posted this before the world ended but…. It would have been upload sooner if it wasn't for a certain _someone_**

** Legolas, Jareth, Fred: hey, it wasn't us, we called a one chapter truce!**

** Sarah: wasn't me.**

** BabKits: it wasn't any of you**

** All: then who?**

** BabKits: you'll find out after the chapter ^.^ FRED!**

** Fred: I'm curious…**

* * *

_"Zalenakus?"_

_"The one and only." A smooth silky voice came from under the cloak, which caused me not only to jump back from a start, but also second guess my hearing. Wasn't this suppose to be Zalenakus? The one that killed Faylinn, imprisoned Jareth as well as sexually violated him, and was an overall bad guy? Why did he sound like Johnny Depp? _

_"I'm sure you want to see the face behind the voice." Faylinn said, grabbing my shoulders from behind "Zale, why don't you give the girl a look-see?"_

_From what I could see under his hooded face, came a smile. With a flick of his wrist, he did away with it and revealed something even more surprising than his voice._

_His face._

_He had a strong jaw line that was barely softened by a five o-clock shadow. His eyes were a piercing shade of emerald green that even though the look that he was giving me was very nonchalant, I cringed slightly. His hair was a gorgeous shade of honey blonde that reached down half way between his chin and shoulder. _

_He could give Jareth a run for his money._

_"I can see that you're confused as well as startled by all of this." Zalenakus said with a smug look and posture, "To be honest, I have to say the same about you. I never would have thought that such an _ugly_ girl could have won over Jareth's heart and mind more than my beautiful Faylinn could."_

_I shouldn't have cared what this man thought of me why should I? He didn't know me, he shouldn't have any power over how I thought of myself. But even knowing that, what he said felt like a very low blow. My mark started to sting._

_"I couldn't agree more," Faylinn joined from behind me "I'm ten times the woman you are on my worst days, but still that dumb pixie of a man chose you. Why do you think that is Sarah?"_

_My mark was burning and I felt a numb feeling spreading through me._

_"That answer is easy," he came to join Faylinn's invasion of my personal space "you're an easy target." he barely whispered._

_"What?"_

_"A simple minded girl, with an unhappy family life and having a gapping hole in her heart from the loss of her mother due to her own selfish desires," Faylinn traced my collar bone from behind, "wouldn't you call that the perfect story line for an easy night?"_

_Tears started to burn my eyes as I bit my lip to hold back the screams of pain that wanted to slip out due to the burning agony coursing through my veins. _

_"Oh, it's always the same story; I wish he would switch it up a little," Zalenakus complained from in front of me. "Would it be too much to throw in a boy here and there?"_

_"Not all of the Goblin Kings have such an _open mind_ as you do Zale."_

_Zalenakus shrugged, turning his attention back to me "Oh my." He picked up my scorching hand, "Someone's feeling, how should I say?"_

_"Un-loved?" Faylinn whispered._

_"Un-desirable?" Zalenakus questioned back._

_"Unwanted." They said in unison. _

_Tears fell freely from my face as I screamed a voiceless scream from the pain of being Unwanted. I sank between them as the tsunami of complex feelings washed over me._

_They glanced down at me, as if I was an unwanted stray cat that had come begging for food, that needed to be put out of its misery. I wanted to rip their throats out. It was their fault I felt this way._

_"Why are you doing this to me?!" I screamed up at them through teary eyes, "What the hell did I ever do to you!?"_

_"Should I tell her?" Faylinn asked with an exasperated sigh._

_"I would rather take this one, if you don't mind." An evil glimmer passed through his eyes as he yanked my wrist up painfully and dragged me away from Faylinn, and further into the mist._

_"Where are we going?" I asked in a strained voice, stumbling on numb legs as he continued to pull me deeper into the mist. I felt lie I was being suffocated._

_"Somewhere more… _private_." He said with a sly grin._

_After at least another thirty minutes of walking around in an endless maze of fog and rocks, he threw me down in a grassy area. Before I could cry out against his roughness, he was on me, straddling my hips and rendering me helpless against him._

_"So," he said in a husky voice "Would you rather talk, or have me ravish you?"_

_"What the hell!?" I struggled against him, but only got my wrist pinned down in the process._

_"I don't think you want to know anything." He looked down at me with hooded eyes "You're such a little whore that you would want it from anybody."_

_I couldn't understand how this had taken such a dramatic left turn, until, "This is just a dream," I said with a sudden realization "It's just a dream!"_

_"If only, dear." He look down at me with hooded eyes._

_"I want to wake up! I want Jareth!" I wailed as tears rolled down my cheeks once again._

_"Oh, if you only knew of half the things he's done, you wouldn't be so quick to say that."_

_"What?" I sniffled._

_"There's more in his past than just whores and goblins." He spoke with the same mysterious air that Faylinn was so fond of talking in._

_"Would somebody just give me a straight answer for once?!" I screamed. I was tired of the mind games, I was more than glad to give that up two years ago when I got Tobey back._

_"I'll give you one straight answer." His voice took a serious tone "Whether you take as truth or not, is up to you. So, what's your question? Think it over carefully."_

_I turned the question over in my head. This might be the only time I could really get some truth out of him. _

_"What did Jareth do to you and Faylinn?"_

_He went quite for a moment before leaning down and whispering, "He stole our _souls_."_

"Sarah."

_Someone was calling out to me._

"Sarah."

_I felt like I was being dragged from beneath and into the ground. And looking around me, I soon found out I was!_

_"What, what's happening?" I looked up to Zalenakus for help, but a heartless grin was all I could see._

_"If you want to survive this place, you have to want it."_

_"Stop speaking in riddles! What the hell is happening?"_

_"You only get one straight answer, and you already wasted it." He chuckled darkly._

_"Wasted it? You mean I could have waited?" I started to sink faster into the ground below me, all that was above ground was my head, and that was just barely._

_"You can't trust Jareth. You can't trust anybody." He stood above me, as the rest of my body was sucked down into the ground._

"Sarah!"

_As I was pulled down, I felt a pair of hands grip my wrist in a death trap, and dragged me deeper._

_"No!" I fought and thrashed "No! Let me go!"_

"Sarah! Wake up!"

_The hands shook me as other things started to surround me, completely wrapping me in their power and might as I continued to go deeper. I couldn't breathe._

_"Let me go! Let me go!" I thrashed more, though my efforts slowly started to deteriorate due to lack of air."_

"For God's sake, Sarah! Wake up, or so help me!"

_I could no longer fight. I had no air, the arms were to tight, death was at my door…_

* * *

**BabKits: so, what do ya think, pretty fucked up right? if you are really confussed by this chapter, then I have done my job for the day ^_^  
**

**Sarah: so, who made this chapter late?**

** BabKits: *mumbles* three days late**

** Jareth: WHO!?**

** BabKits: my Grammar Nazi Editor… Artemis45187**

** Art87: Art87…really? Really? Jeeze weirdo. Anyways, leave me alone. You gave it to me on Friday, so if you didn't get it up on Saturday, it's your own damn fault.**

** BabKits: yup fanfic people, I have her here today. Please feel free to click the "x" button if you're scared… I know I am XD**

** Jareth: NO! not the editor!**

** Legolas: Fred *starts to grovel* PLEASE start fighting us again, she might edit us out!**

** Fred: sorry, we called a one chapter truce, *drinks random champagne* can't break it**

** Legolas: DX**

** Art87: I feel so loved…and be wary with your words, Legolas, you're giving me ideas… :)**

** Legloas: I WANT MY MOMMY! DX * goes to run***

** Sarah: *grabs him by the collar* just be nice. I personally think it's wonderful we have another girl here. *turns to Art87* hi**

** BabKits: you just like seeing the boys squirm**

** Sarah: ….. that too XD**

** Art87: Hey Sarah. And Baka-chan, who doesn't?**

** BabKits: you're right THIS time December…. [inside drama joke, try not to queston it ^_^]**

** Art87: OF FUCK NO YOU'RE NOT BRINGING THAT UP! I'M DONE WITH THAT BS!**

**BabKits: and sadly, Art87 had to leave cause it's hard to do random babbles over facebook,  
**

**Jareth and Legolas: *phew*  
**

**BabKits: but she'll be back!  
**

**Legolas and Jareth: DX  
**

**BabKits: anyway... as i said before, this chapter is pretty fuck in the head, but i like it... (also, if you're throwing things at me mentaly in you mind cause of how i end the chapter, blame Art87. i had 296 more words before the end of the chapter and she said to cut them and save them for next chapter. so throw objects at her XD)  
**

**Sarah: BabKits, don't forget, you want to ask/tell the readers a few things...  
**

**BabKits: oh yeah XD ok, to the "list"  
**

**1) just cause i can tell you this... i got a laptop XD so happy! his name is Phileep.  
**

**Fred: not Fred :"(  
**

**BabKits: no, cause there's only one Fred *pets head lovingly*  
**

**2) have any of you been wondering what the girl behind the screen looks like? well, i thought we'd play a game *drum roll* "guess who babykittys is"! i just remembered i had a youtube account (the ONLY think that's not named babykittys XD) and i have a psa on drinking posted up there so, if you have an account here, pm me and i'll send you a link, if you don't here are the instructions on how to get there  
**

** ~1) go to youtube and type in TurtleSquirrles  
**

** ~2) click the first thing that has a pic of a turtle and a squirrle  
**

** ~3) click uploaded videos  
**

** ~4) click the vid with the three girls as the pic thing  
**

**BabKits: be warned! a lot of things got fucked in the editing room so the psa is CRAP! (also, review/pm me your answer and i tell you if you're right ^_^)  
**

**3) i'm thinking of starting a vlog on youtube, yes or no? (if i do, i'll find a purple ninja unicorn so Fred can be with me ^_^)  
**

**4) does anyone know how to change user names on youtube?  
**

**BabKits: that's it for the "list"  
**

**Fred: present time?  
**

**BabKits: yup  
**

**Fred: XD  
**

**okay... **

**cookies from LightShadowSeeker, invisibility cloak from As Lovers Do, cleets the sharp tip kind along with flame throwers from sheniyag, ****chocolate chip cookies and ice cream from blueberi6,** The Shroud of Shadows (which makes you invisible) and the Golden Tiger Claws, which teleport you anywhere you wish to go from Shamangirl1, huge frosted chocolate chip monster cookies from Angelic Aramina, some gummy bears from LaurenvBelladonna, a sealing scoll ( all your toys in a sub dimonson) and a scroll full of cookies cakes and pie about five thousand of each and a copy of The count of Monte Cristo from Nate via A. , and lots of love letters from almost every reviewer...all to Fred ;)  


**Fred: I love each and every one of you, my adoring fans *sends out kisses*  
**

**Legolas: *mumbles to Jareth* i don't see whats so great about him  
**

**Jareth: *mumbles to Legolas* dito  
**

**BabKits: next...  
**

**flur goggles so you can watch Fred in his ****invisibility cloak from As Lovers Do**, chocolate chip cookies and ice cream from blueberi6, gold pass movie ticket to go to the movies while the boys clean up their mess from midns, extra strength rope to use as you please on jareth from **sheniyag, You get the Orb of Tornami. It can conjure an unlimited amount of water (and ice) from ****Shamangirl1**, **huge frosted chocolate chip monster cookies from Angelic Aramina,** A cell phone that will allow you to comunicate with my riders they are Kelly Bellum, Siren Famem, Angel Mortis, and Andia (Drew) Peste. They are my version of the four horsemen (who said the four most powerful beings had to be men?) from **A. ... all of that to Sarah.**  


**********Sarah: I love present time, my present to everyone is brownies XD  
**

**********BabKits: next...  
**

**************chocolate chip cookies and ice cream from blueberi6**, running shoes, BB guns, and about 200 cash from sheniyag, To make this interesting, I give you two the Serpent's Tail, which can move through solid objects, the Mantis Flip Coin, which makes you jump insanely far, and the Two Ton Tunic, which becomes a suit of armor (but be warned, it really is heavy) from Shamangirl1, **********huge frosted chocolate chip monster cookies from Angelic Aramina,** and Another visit from the riders (run you idiots run)... Complete with bondage toys and strap ons... Yeah ya might wanna run from the beloved A.M Phoenix... all that to Jareth and Legolas XD  


**********Everyone but Jareth and Legolas: *on the floor laughing*  
**

**********Jareth: why do people hate us?  
**

**********Legolas: they're jealous of our good looks  
**

**********Jareth: *thinks* must be it  
**

**********BabKits: *still giggling* n-next...  
**

**************************chocolate chip cookies and ice cream from blueberi6**, ******************huge frosted chocolate chip monster cookies from Angelic Aramina, ****flur goggles so you can watch Fred in his ****invisibility cloak from As Lovers Do**, ** gold pass movie ticket to go to the movies while the boys clean up their mess from midns,** a large bag, imagine what you want while holding the bag and it will appear from sheniyag, You get the Reversing Mirror. It has the ability to negate the abilities of whatever Shen Gong Wu you point it at from Shamangirl1, and a note from A. saying "I am sorry i cannt marry you but the girls are coming to play with the guys for a few chapters... They are yours to use... Just keep Angel a way from anything sharp and pointy. She IS the Angel of Death after all"...all to myself, BabKits   


**************************************BabKits: besides being turned down, i'm happy. before reviewer shout outs and closing time, i want to send a special shout out to Don'tTrusttheTrees, we at random babbles hope you're feeling better.  
**

**************************************Sarah: oh, Aisling66 wants all of us to make a x-mas wish list  
**

**************************************Fred: COOKIES! (and ninja weapons :D)  
**

**************************************Sarah: the "Hush, Hush" series  
**

**************************************Jareth: all of Fred's toys burned  
**

**************************************Legolas: hot fan girls and a blocking service on Fred lovers that send him weapons  
**

**************************************BabKits: a hot and heavy night in Tokyo with the members of my FAVORITE band "the GazettE"  
**

**************************************Fred: shout out time?  
**

**************************************BabKits: can you do it Sarah? i need a nap  
**

**************************************Sarah: okay!  
**

**************************************A. , lulipmorn, LaurenvBelladonna, BlackRoseDream, LuvlyLadyLexi, Angelic Aramina, willowrain, Aisling66, 2SummerSolstice9, Shamangirl1, sheniyag, midns, blueberi6, Keeper of Oz ,As Lovers Do, Bw4eva, Angel of Darkness12345, Samantha/Don'tTrusttheTrees, Artemis45187, LightShadowSeeker, . .X, and IvoryDarkWolf.**

**************************************Sarah: damn, that's a lot of names  
**

**************************************Fred: we want to say happy birthday to our creator babykittys, her birthday is Dec 16 happy b-day!  
**

**************************************BabKits: thanks guys!  
**

**************************************Jareth: how old ARE you?  
**

**************************************BabKits: you know the number of this chapter is?  
**

**************************************Jareth: yeah  
**

**************************************BabKits: that's how old I am  
**

**************************************Legolas: interesting...  
**

**************************************BabKits: *sigh* FRED!  
**

**************************************Fred: please leave a contribution in the little box... and now that the chapters over... :D  
**

**************************************Jareth and Legolas: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
**


	18. Butterfly

**Jareth: *flops down on the couch* is it just me, or has it been a loooonnnnngggg time since BabKits posted a chapter?**

**Legolas: It has. *sighs and flops down next to him* come to thing of it, it's been a loooonnnnggg time since i saw her  
**

**Sarah: i know, i swear we've probably lost half of our readers in her absence.  
**

**Fred: *not killing anyone cause all three made a new years resolution to stop fighting* i see her everyday.  
**

**everyone: *glares at Fred then sighs***

***the door to the living room opens, everyone turns and sees BabKits (with a nasty depressed aura) walking up the stairs and slowly to her room*  
**

**Sarah: um... BabKits?  
**

**BabKits: *looks slowly over, sleep rings around her eyes* what?  
**

**Jareth: are you okay?  
**

**Legolas: we haven't seen you since new years when Fred got wasted  
**

**Fred: DX  
**

**BabKits: *sighs* no, my grades are failing, my mom is threatening to take my job away if i don't get them up, my dad has been overly grumpy, i've been grumpy, and hitting that point in my life were i realize that i'm an ugly hag that will never have a boyfriend in real life that isn't the scum of the earth! *whole time voice has been getting high and thick with tears* and to top it off, i've been so brain dead and feeling gulity about not posting a chapter that all together it's been a... mid-life of a mid-life crisis!  
**

**Sarah: you'll always have us  
**

**Jareth: and you'll have Legolas and i *puts arm around Legolas*  
**

**Legolas: *puts arm around Jareth* yeah, we're better that any non imaginary man ;)  
**

**BabKits: it's not the same  
**

**Fred: BabKits...  
**

**BabKits: no Fred *runs up the stairs* just no *slams door*  
**

**Everyone: ... o.0 wtf was that?!  
**

***loud mumbles are heard from BabKits room, then, four hot asian guys are kicked out of here room*  
**

**Everyone: 0.0 and starting chapter NOW!  
**

* * *

A sharp pain across my face brought me to a room. My mind was in a haze as I looked up to see a strange man's face, staring at me as I was held in his arms.

"Sarah?" He asked "Sarah are you back?" His face suddenly turned into a hissing demon with glowing yellow eyes "You're alright, Precious. I'm here." The monster said in a blood curdling voice.

I screamed and struggled to get away. But the thing wouldn't let me go.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" It hissed evilly as it grip tighten on me.

All I could do was scream. How did thing know my name? What was it doing here? Where was I even?

"Sarah!" a familiar voice broke through the demon's hissing with a stern under tone I recognized "Don't defy me!"

My mind snapped. The monster disappeared, and all was left was him.

"Jareth?" I whispered through a tear thickened voice.

"Yes?"

"Jareth!" I through my arms around him and cried into his neck.

"Shh." He rubbed my back "It's alright, it was just a bad dream. It's over, I'm here now."

Something struck me. "Jareth," I pulled away so I could look him in the eye "Faylinn, and Zalenakus, they're dead. Right?"

"Sarah, you've had a long night," he sighed "you don't need to worry about things like that."

"Are they dead?" I repeated.

"Sarah."

"Are they dead?!"

Sar—"

"Jareth! Just answer me!" I yelled "Are they dead, or aren't they?"

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "As far as I know, yes."

I paused and thought on that for a little bit before going back into his soothing embrace. It was just a horrible dream. They couldn't hurt me, it was all a dream.

Or was it?

I no longer felt the same around Jareth. Even though there were no more occurrences of the demon-Jareth, I couldn't forget it. Every time I looked at him, all I could remember was that terrifying moment. I wanted to confront him about it, but just, could never work up the nerve to.

But, even though I never felt the same around him, that didn't stop me from enjoying all the attention I got afterwards.

Jareth never left my side. Not even for the briefest of moments, and sometimes he would go out of his way to make me feel special. Like today.

We sat on top of a grassy hill; the warm breeze caressed my face gently. How long had it been since I was last outside? A week? Maybe two or three? Not since before Karen left the Labyrinth.

How ever long it was, it was too long.

"We should do this more often." I said, lying back on the picnic blanket that Jareth had laid out for us.

"What?" He looked up from his busy unpacking of a basket stuffed with goodies baked by the goblins and fine wine (which I was too young to drink, but what cop was going to stop me?). I stopped and stared at the image of him. This just seemed, so _mundane_ for him. Where were the smoke and mirrors? Or the drugged enhanced peaches.

Speaking of fruit…

"Just being outside, in the fresh open air." I sighed stretching "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Ask away Precious, my knowledge is at your disposal." He went back to his unpacking, bring out stranger and yummier looking food each time.

"You know how you gave me that apple a while ago?"

"Yes."

"I know that gave me the power to do the teleporting thing, but, did it give me any other powers?"

"It wasn't the apple that gave you the powers," He said, grabbing the wine bottle and two glasses and pour some. Offering me some, I took it and started to drink "it was the immortality that gave you that, along with some other things."

I nearly spat out my wine. "What!?"

"What?"

"Immortal? Are you telling me that I'm…"

"Unable to die unless you head's cut off and burned? Yes, that's what I'm telling you." He took a sip of his wine nonchalantly.

This was news to me.

"So, no dying?"

"Nope."

"No aging?"

"No."

"Sixteen forever?"

"Most women would kill for that."

As I stared off into space, mulling this new news over, I hear Jareth rummaging around in the basket before letting out an unsatisfied groan.

"Damn." I looked over at him, "I forgot the plates." He stood up and went to leave.

"Wait." I grabbed one of his legs "Where are you going?"

He looked down at me with a gentle look and a smile "I'm just going back to the castle real quick to get some plates, Precious." He went to leave again.

"No." I grabbed and hugged his leg. "Don't leave me by myself."

With a sigh, he knelt down beside me and cupped my face gently "Precious, I'm not going to be gone long. Five minutes tops. I promise."

"B-but," My mind flew back to the images of Faylinn and Zalenakus "but what if they come back?"

"What if who comes back?"

Oops, I forgot I hadn't told him about the dreams. "Um…" I looked down nervously.

"Well, I promise I'll be back before they come."

"How?"

"Do you remember the ring I gave you?" I fingered the ring on my left hand subconsciously. "It helps me keep an eye on you." He whispered and kissed my lips softly.

I leaned into the kiss, it felt like forever since we had been intimate like this. I had to admit I had missed it. "You _promise _to be back in five minutes?"

"Even if it kills me." He gave me a lopsided grin before disappearing in a poof of glitter.

I sat there for a few moments before looking around. There were no demons, no dead people that weren't dead stalking around, all there was was the open grassy hill.

I took a deep sigh and laid back down on the blanket. There was nothing to be afraid of. I was going to be okay being by myself.

Taking in another deep sigh, I let my eyes slip close. This fresh air was so _intoxicating_…

I was awakened from my short day dream by a light pressure on my wrist. I opened one eye a crack to see what it was. What is was, took my breath away.

It was the most beautiful butterfly I had ever seen. And it was perched on my wrist!

I slowly sat up and lifted the butterfly to eye level. I had never seen so many pretty colors on one creature. All the colors on her wings swirled in just the right places and in the ways. It was a living work of art. Absolutely breathe taking.

I watched in amazement as the butterfly walk along my finger and continue to perch on my finger nail.

"Nature can be so beautiful, can't she?"

I froze as that familiar voice made my blood run cold.

The butterfly flew away from me and towards Zalenakus and perch on his thumb. "Have you asked Jareth about me yet?" He asked as he marveled at the butterfly.

I sat there like a deer in the headlights for a while before my mind could grasp the concept that I was just spoken to. "I-I…"

"You know, life is quite like a butterfly," He turned his hand in different ways as the butterfly walked on him "it's very beautiful and mystifying. But, at one wrong touch…" The butterfly walked on his palm "can be cruelly taken away." With those words, the butterfly was crushed. I nearly cried as Zalenakus rubbed the guts off his palm and onto the rock he was sitting on. "But, Jareth's no stranger to that fact." He got up from his spot on the rock and sauntered over to me and plopped down on the blanket, helping himself to a random roll pastry thing that Jareth had packed. "You know that too, don't you?"

I continued to stare. Why was _he _here? More importantly, where was Jareth? He said he'd be back real soon, before _he _would show up.

"Speechless are we?" he brushed the crumbles off his fingers onto the blanket "Figures. I would be too if my lover didn't fulfill his promises in a timely fashion. Especially when his reasons for leaving in the first place were completely false."

"What do you mean?" I asked when I was able to find my voice.

Zalenakus reached into the basket and pulled out two plates "Aren't these the reason why he was leaving you?"

"Um… simple, he just… didn't look hard enough." I forced out a small laugh. Jareth had torn that basket apart looking for those, how did Zalenakus find them like that?

"Oh, he did." Zalenakus leaned in uncomfortably close to me, "He looked really hard for an _excuse_ to leave. An excuse that you wouldn't question." He whispered sinisterly in my ear. "Thou, he wouldn't have to look too hard for one. You are such a gullible girl after all." He curled a finger around some of my hair and twirled it.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" I tried to put as much firm effort into my voice as I could, but it just came out as a begging plea of a whimper as I coward under his touch.

"Because you're too entertaining." He leaned even closer to me, gazing into my eyes, daring me to move away.

"This isn't real." I whispered "This is a dream, it's not real." I lowered myself onto the blanket, in a failed attempt to get away from him. Zalenakus mirrored my movements and still got closer. "You're not real. This isn't real. Jareth! Where are you?!" I was huddled in the fetal position, hands over my ears. I was tired of these mind games, why wasn't Jareth here? He said he would be damn it!

"Why do you still trust him? He hasn't helped you so far, why call for him?"

"Why would I have reason to trust anyone _but_ him?"

"You could trust us. Faylinn and I."

I choked out a laugh, I could feel myself convulsing. I wanted to wake up. I wanted Jareth, why wasn't he _here?_ "You haven't given me reason to trust either of you."

"If I _give_ you reason, what then?"

"I don't know! Jareth!"

"Bowls."

"What?" I looked up at him through shaking hands.

"When he comes back, he'll have bowls instead of plates." He backed off me and stood up "He'll also give you a weird reason for bring bowls."

I looked up at him. Bowls? What did that have to do with anything? I was still in my huddled position when I asked "Why are you telling me this?"

"If what I say if false, I promise not come ever again."

"And… and if you're right?"

He was close again, gripping my chin roughly between his thumb and forefinger "You're mine, Precious." With enough force to send my sprawling backwards, he tossed my chin aside and was gone.

I looked around, to make sure he was gone before I burst into tears. Why didn't Jareth come back? He promised he would. "Damn it!" I rubbed my eye viciously with the back of my hand. I was tired of this, sick and tired. Mostly tired.

With tears still dripping from my eyes, I laid back down onto the blanket. Hugging my knees to my chest, I tried in vain both to calm my breathing and to keep my eyes open. I wanted to be awake the second that Jareth showed up. I wanted to yell and scream at him for not being there to save me from Zalenakus. I wanted to tear his hair out, rip his shirt and make him fell pain.

I would probably do none of these things, but it helped calm me down.

I couldn't keep my eyes open. I tired, but couldn't. These waves of exhaustion washed over me and all I could do was give in and be pulled under the waves….

"Precious?"

I woke up screaming and flailing my arms.

"Precious, Precious! Calm down!" he grabbed my wrists and pulled me close "Shh, Precious. It's okay, it was only a bad dream." He rubbed my back while making soothing sounds.

A bad dream, that's all it was. That's all it was? I pushed away from him before slapping Jareth across the face.

"Sarah?"

"Where were you?"

"What?"

"_Where were you?_" I said again, "You said you'd come back before they came and you didn't. Where were you?!"

"I was only gone for two minutes Precious." He rubbed his cheek, "If you want specific time, I was gone exactly two minutes and twenty-nine seconds."

"Don't get cocky, you were gone _way_ longer than that."

"I swear I wasn't. Anyway, I got what I was looking for." He reached behind his back and pulled out two blue bowls.

Bowls.

"What are those?"

"Oh," he looked down at them, almost like he just notice they weren't plates "these? The goblins were playing Frisbee with the chickens and broke all the plates." He smiled and shrugged.

Zalenakus' voice began to ring in my head. "Why did you bring bowls?"

"Because there were no plates."

"Why bowls?" I whispered, more to myself than to him.

"Precious, what's wrong with bowls?"

I backed up slowly. No, bowls were bad. Bowls meant Zalenakus. Zalenakus meant Faylinn. Faylinn meant death.

"You better believe it."

* * *

**Jareth: so let me get this straight, *points to the four asians across the table* you're all bisexual people from BabKits private random babbles that have been in her room trying to help her in her lasps of insanity?**

**Asian 1: basically  
**

**Asian 2: i got to say, seeing her go sane was the scariest thing i've ever seen  
**

**Sarah: wait! she went sane?  
**

**Asian 3: yup  
**

**Random Babbles gang: *shudders*  
**

**Asian 4: do want to know who we are :)  
**

**Fred: i do!  
**

**Asian 1: *(has long black hair, 6 foot 2)* my name is Steve, i come from the private random babbles w/ Lady Lexi. currently in that story, i'm getting gang banged by Legolas and Jareth while BabKits and the girls are dress shopping for our wedding  
**

**Jareth: *shudders* i remember you  
**

**Legolas: that was fun XD i got fucked by Jareth a lot in that one  
**

**Jareth: 0.0  
**

**Asian 2: *(long black hair done up in little braids and pulled back into a half ponytail, glasses that make him look more hot, 6 foot 3)* i'm Stephin with an "i" so no one trys to call me Steven. I come from the private random babbles with PG17. I work at "Successful Ladies r Us" over at the mall, i give BabKits some *cough* 'special discounts'  
**

**Asian 3: *(medium length black hair bangs died purple, 6 foot 5)* i'm Yuu, i come from the babbles w/ PG17. i'm dating BabKits who i stole from Jareth. I work at the store next door to Stephin called "My Devil on the Bed" were we sell anything and everything to do with kinks  
**

**Sarah: i shall pay you a visit :)  
**

**Yuu: anyway, i also get mouth raped by Jareth  
**

**Jareth: YOU ASKED FOR IT!  
**

**Yuu: *shrugs*  
**

**Asian 4: *(looks just like Yuu except his bangs are green)* i'm Koyuo, i'm Yuu's twin and partner in kinky store stuff XD  
**

**Legolas: so, why were you all kicked out of BabKits room?  
**

**Stephin: we wouldn't hit her  
**

**Fred: what?!  
**

**Yuu: or gang bang her  
**

**Sarah: WHAT!?  
**

**Koyuo: when she gets mad or has a break down, she tries to get us to hit her  
**

**Steve: we don't though  
**

**Legolas: are you guys part of the cast now?  
**

***before anyone can say anything, BabKits comes out of her room and sits on the couch by her bi boys*  
**

**BabKits: sorry guys, i was mean earlier  
**

**Jareth: we forgive you  
**

**Fred: shout out time?  
**

**BabKits: :) yeah  
**

**Everyone: YEAH!  
**

**BabKits: okay  
**

Artemis45187, fantasyexpert, lulipmoran, sheniyag, blueberi6, LaurenvBelladonna, ZayZay1221, Saissister, . .X, Bethybunny, BW4eva, Princess of the Fae, Unique Fantasiser, Angel of Darkness12345, Aisling66, Don'tTrusttheTrees, firerock876 and Sailor Fayth 09

**BabKits: i'm too tired to post the presents but the jist of them is is weapons and cookies. to any faithful readers i still have, i'm sorry for not posting sooner on this, it's just that all my other stories haven't done well so they all run dry, and this story is starting to, but i have people that like this story, so, that doesn't work well. oh well. i will try to get the next chapter up sooner, i would like any of your ideas that you have or what you'd like to see happen and what not. if there are any grammar mistakes, sorry, my Nazi Grammar Editor and i were too lazy to edit this :P i love you all peace**

**Everyone: peace! XD  
**


	19. Therapy

**BabKits: *runs and hides***

**Jareth: um... BabKits?  
**

**Sarah: don't even try  
**

**Legolas: *walks in* why's BabKits hiding? are her bi boys after her or something?  
**

**Fred: *munching on a carrot* she's hiding from her readers  
**

**all: o.0  
**

**Fred: this chapter is under 1,000 words  
**

**all: 0.0 *runs away too*  
**

**Fred: okay, i run the chapter then  
**

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Aisling," Jareth said to the goblin psychiatrist sitting in an oversized chair while he pulled his hair out. "It's been three weeks since she has become part of our world and she still has these… _visions_ and keeps blaming me for them." He flopped himself down on the fainting couch in a very dramatic 'Jareth' way.

"Sire, you need to stop taking the blame for everything." Aisling adjusted the oversized glasses on her tiny goblin face. "Maybe her future majesty needs some time by herself to fully take in this… grand opportunity she's been granted."

"But she says that my being away is the problem." Jareth rolled over on his back to look for his life answers in the ceiling. "As long as I'm with her she's fine, happy and content almost, but the moment I leave, she panics and when I come back, she wakes up screaming and slapping me." He rubbed his cheek absentmindedly, remembering the picnic disaster. "To be honest with you, I don't know how much more I can take."

"Do you love her?"

Jareth turned to look at the goblin in shock at the question, "Of coarse I do. I love her with all my heart and soul."

"You said the same thing about—"

"This is completely different from her. I—I want to love her, nurture her when she's hurt. I want to make all the pain go away any way I can, even if it means giving up my life for her. She's…my…everything." He heard a soft sigh come from Aisling. "What?"

"Nothing, Sire." She fixed her glasses again "If you do love her as much as you say, then why don't you just do as she asks. Stay by her side."

"I have other duties to perform, Aisling."

"But isn't love greater than duties?"

"How can I help her when everything that goes wrong happens _after_ I leave?" He sat up putting his head in his hands.

"How are you here now?" Aisling questioned "If she wants you by her 24/7…"

He waved his hand at the question. "As long as I'm there when she goes into REM sleep and are there before she wakes, she's fine."

"Wait," Aisling straitened in her chair, "do all of these 'visions' happen _after _she's asleep?"

"Yes," Jareth said cautiously, "if I'm not there when she does."

Aisling took off her glasses slowly. "Jareth," she said with dead seriousness, "do you remember what Zalenakus said before he died?"

Jareth pondered the question briefly before his face turned grave. "No." He got up and walked over to the window, which displayed a wonderfully dramatic, blood red sunset. "That never happened, remember, Aisling?"

"Sire, you know as well as I do the power of Zalenakus. It could be possible that it still lasts beyond the grave."

"It never happened," Jareth repeated with a more demanding tone. "The old creeper died peacefully in his sleep without a word, let alone the mumbles of a curse."

"That's what's not true Sire." The goblin slid out of the chair and walked up behind the fearsome Goblin King "You have to face the music at one point."

"No, I don't."

"At one point you'll have to admit that it was your fault." Aisling insisted.

Jareth remained silent.

"You'll also have to admit that you killed him fair and square and the old bastard put a curse on you and your future queen."

Jareth still remained silent, though, his fist visibly clenched.

"Jareth," Aisling lowered her tone to a more, motherly tone "I've known you since you were Zalenakus concubine. I know that if you say you love this girl with all your soul, you love her even more." She gently touched his elbow (at her height, the same as touching his shoulder) which he shook off before walking off violently towards the door. "If you truly love her you will admit that she's under his curse and you need to lift it."

"I do not!" Jareth yelled with one hand on the door handle. "I will not admit to Zalenakus' curse until I can have proof of it."

"What more proof do you need Jareth? She's been hallucinations and has slowly been shunning you." Aisling looked desperately at Jareth as his face proved that he would not sway. "When will you open your eyes and realize that Zalenakus is winning!? When she ends up dead? What will it take for you to give up your foolish pride and _help her?_"

Jareth gave a low, aggravated sigh. "If she has anymore, then I might consider the possibly. Until then…"

"Until then what?"

"She's still getting used to live here. It's the effects of her Unwanted mark."

"How long will that last, Sire?"

Jareth didn't say anything. He didn't even make eye contacted with the goblin as he walked out of his therapy session.

* * *

**Fred: their all still hiding due to the shortness of the chapter. so guess what that means? :) **

**Asians: we do random babbles XD!  
**

**Fred: XD  
**

**Steve: so...um  
**

**Yuu: *rubs neck*  
**

**Koyou: um...  
**

**Stephin: you know, this isn't much fun...  
**

**Fred: yeah... shout outs?  
**

**All: yes!  
**

**Fred:**

lulipmoran, LaurenvBelladonna, LuvlyLadyLexi, Don'tTrusttheTrees, emberlily, FakingSmiles, Vladamere Maltice, firerock876, X . Electric . Sugar . Pop . X, Keeper of Oz, Unique Fantasiser, NotSarahK, Sailor Fayth 09, midns, Aisling66, sobeene, and Ladygray123

**BabKits: *peeks from under the couch* is it safe?**

**All: *look at her* ...sure  
**

**BabKits: whew! good, cause i have a funny story to tell  
**

**Fred: ooo, what?  
**

**BabKits: yesterday, at 3am, a drunk/drugged 40 year old woman broken into my house screaming that her boy friend was going to kill her and that she wanted to call her mom  
**

**All: WTF!  
**

**BabKits: true story  
**

**Yuu: did she like, break a window to get in or something?  
**

**BabKits: *blinks* no, she came through the front door.  
**

**Fred: o.0 how?  
**

**BabKits: she opened it?  
**

**Koyou: don't you lock your doors?  
**

**BabKits: no, why should we?  
**

**All: *face palm*  
**

**BabKits: i live a 5min drive from the nearest 'village', 15min from the nearest 'town' and 30min from the nearest 'city'. there is no reason to lock the doors.  
**

**Yuu: but you do now, right?  
**

**BabKits: yeah, and i feel unsafe  
**

**Fred: UNsafe?  
**

**BabKits: idk why, i just feel REALLY unsafe with the doors locked  
**

**All: *face palm*  
**

**BabKits: anyway, the original cast of random babbles, minus Fred and I, are trying out a ne "torture chamber" we installed in the basement.  
**

**Yuu and Koyou: all of the things down there are provided by our shop "My Devil on the Bed" XD  
**

**Stephin: i've been meaning to ask, why is it called "My Devil on the Bed", besides the fact it's a kink store?  
**

**Yuu: um...  
**

**BabKits: it's the name of my favorite song by my favorite band "the GazettE" XD  
**

**All: oooohhhh  
**

**BabKits: sorry the chapters so short everyone out there in internet land, i hope this chapter answers some questions about the last few fucked up chapters, all will be revealed in good time, but first, a new poll!  
**

**Fred: what happened to all the other ones?  
**

**BabKits: they slowly all died, but this is a short one! this story can end in main ways, since you, the reader, read this, i want to know which way you want it to go  
**

**1) everyone dies  
**

**2) nobody dies  
**

**3) only the bad guys die  
**

**4) only Jareth dies  
**

**5) some sort of fluff  
**

**6) Sarah wakes up to find out it was all a dream XD  
**

**Fred: please leave a contribution and you desired ending in the little box XD  
**


	20. I Move the Stars for No One

**BabKits: I'M BACK! *impressive background music plays in the back ground***

**All: *very unenthusiastically* yay **

**BabKits: wtf?**

**Jareth: you keep going away, so the fact you pop up isn't cool anymore**

**Sarah: it's a little annoying really**

**BabKits: Q.Q**

**Legolas: where were you this time? reading yaoi?**

**BabKits: *mumbles* yeah**

**Jareth: see, you have a problem and need to quit it**

**Sarah: and we're here to help**

**BabKits: i like my addiction to asian guy on guy porn stories just the way it is thank you! and i have a good reason for being gone this time BESIDES the addiction**

**Fred: what?**

**BabKits: i felt like this chapter was too rushed. but, after having a talk/ spaz attach with my Grammar Nazi editor, i got it were i wanted it. oh and *talks directly at you, the reader* if you are one of the people that was sad there was no trade mark 'cliff hanger' at the end of last chapter, you are going to regret it this chapter *evil laughter, lightning, and other scary things***

**All: 0.0**

**BabKits: FRED!**

**Fred: MOMMY! **

* * *

"_Jareth?" I rolled into the softness of his embrace._

"_Yes, sweetie?" he said holding me closer to his chest._

"_Ugh, I had the most horrible dream." I rubbed my head a little. "Nothing in it made sense. Things were upside down, there were bowls and evil guys and…"_

"_It's okay sweetie, it was only a dream." His arms suddenly tightened hard around me. "It's was only a dream…that keeps getting worse!"_

_Looking up, it wasn't Jareth's arms I was in. _

_They were Zalenakus'!_

"Jareth!" I bolted up in a cold sweat, gripping the sheets for dear life.

"Sarah, I'm right here, Precious."I turned to see him beside me, hair ruffled and slight bags under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

Come to think of it, I felt like I haven't slept in weeks.

"Sarah? What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream again?" He gently touched my arm, which I subconsciously flinched from. Lately, I haven't wanted him touching me. Like, if he did, something would be broken and Zalenakus would come flooding in.

"I…I…" I sat straight up and ran my fingers through my hair, "I saw him again."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No more than usual." Rubbing my eyes, I had a thought. Had I ever told Jareth about Zalenakus? I must have. Whenever I talk about him he knows who I'm talking about. I must have.

"Sarah, you're pale as a ghost. Are you sure it was no more than usual, sweetie?" He brushed a stray hair away from my cheek, careful not to touch my skin.

I opened my mouth to say something but it fell flat. I stared at him wide eyed

"_Sweetie?"_

"Sarah?"

"You don't call me 'sweetie,'" I backed slowly away from him "you call me 'precious.' I'm not your _sweetie…_ I'm your _precious_."

Jareth started to reach towards me with a confused look in his eyes, "Sarah? Sweetie, are you ok—"

"No!" I screamed and scrambled off the bed "You don't call me sweetie! I'm Precious!"

Jareth sat there, looking at me like I was insane. "What's wrong with me calling you sweetie?"

"_You_ don't call me that!"

But _he _does.

"No, no, no!" I gripped my head, screaming.

"Sarah!" Jareth started towards me, "Sarah, what the bloody hell is wrong with you!?"

"No, no!" I violently shoved at him and made a run for the door.

"Sarah!" My wrist was grabbed roughly as Jareth whipped me around to face him, his face starting to soften slightly, "Everything I've done, I've done for you." He sang softly, almost as if him being calm would make me calm, "I move the stars for no one…"

I couldn't take it, I couldn't take it! Every word was a stab in the chest. Every touch felt like a dirty lie I couldn't scrub off my soul. _Everything_ just felt wrong with Jareth. I tried to tear myself away from his grip, but I couldn't. He was so strong.

He kept sing, and it made everything feel worse. "JARETH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU SOULLESS DEMON!"

His hands loosened just the slightest bit, and I used that moment to bolt away from him to god knows where in this forsaken castle.

I ran. I didn't know where I was running to, or what I was really running from, but both fear and tears fueled my feet until I dropped; dropped into a crying heap on a stone floor with the breeze blowing through my sweat soaked hair.

_Breeze?_ I raised my head to take in were I landed.

I was on the battlements. Very poorly kept battlements. I looked on in puzzlement at my surrounding, not just by the fact of how I got outside but by the fact Jareth would let _any_ part of his castle be scratched, let alone look like it could become a pile of rubble by the sliest gust of wind.

I forced myself to stand and walk along further. The farther I walked, the more it looked like an explosion had hit this area of the castle. "What could have done this?" I thought out loud, "A great battle of some kind?"

"_Not only was I wished away by the one person I cared about in the world at the time, but the old king, Zalenakus, locked me in a tall, dark tower chain to a wall. Let's just say there's a reason that tower no longer stands."_

I mulled over the words that had come flooding back to me. Was this were he was held? The tower that no longer stood? I pulled at my hair, trying to make sense of it all; but the more I tried, the more the answer evaded me, and the more it evaded, the more frustrated and angry I became.

"God, I want this to be over!" I screamed, lashing my frustration out on a brick that was sent hurling down to the ground far below. "I want things to go back to the simplistic way!" I threaded my fingers through my hair and sunk to my knees as fresh tears reared their ugly heads, "I want to go home! I want to go _home_!"

"We could help you go home."

Fuck! I looked up slowly to the source of the voice, praying to any god I could think of that my ears were playing sinister tricks on me.

They weren't. Standing by there, was none other than Zalenakus and Faylinn.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered hoarsely, I felt no fear towards them. I wanted them to go away and stay away.

"We want nothing from _you_, Sarah." Faylinn said, stooping down to my eye level to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Then go away." I trembled as the wind began to pick up.

"But we _need_ you, Sweetie." Zalenakus said, mirroring Faylinn's actions. Fear crept back to me at his use of that horrid pet name Jareth kept calling me earlier.

"What do you need me for?" I looked between the two of them, "Tell me and I'll do what ever you need."

"We need you to stand up." Faylinn said hoisting me to my feet.

"And we need you to walk over here." Zalenakus said while both he and Faylinn guided me to the end of the battlements, were the old tower use to stand.

"Why?" I gazed down at the giant gaping hole that laid a good forty feet bellow us.

Faylinn glanced back behind us before answering, "We need you to make him _hurt."_

"Sarah?" Jareth's voice sounded far away, "Sarah! What are you doing?!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Jareth stand at the other end of the battlements, looking as if he had just ran a marathon.

"Jareth?" I sighed with a smile, "Jareth, help me!" I yelled as I remembered that I was standing on the edge of a very big drop with two evil people with their hands on my back.

"Too late." They both whispered in my ears. That same moment, they shoved me into the unforgiving abyss of the hole.

I hurled downward, faster and faster as one single word tore itself from my throat in a blood curtly shriek…

"JARETH!"

* * *

**BabKits: take that!  
**

**All: O.O**

**BabKits: before we get into the part were my face gets torn off by the readers, why don't we announce the "ending pole" results. Fred? **

**Fred: okay *does special unicorn tallying* no votes for 1 and 4 (every1 dies and jareth dieing) one vote for 2 (nobody dies) ten votes for 3 (only bad guys die) eleven for 5 (fluff) three for 6 (it was all a dream), one vote for a 7th choice, one vote for the good guys die leaving sarah alone with bad guys, and one vote for the bad guys to be covered in brownies... brownies sound good right now XD **

**BabKits: *looks at laptop* i like Don'tTrustTheTrees idea of all the bad shit being a dream but... all you, the reader, shall now for now is that everyone will not die, and neither will Jareth**

**Jareth: *whew***

**BabKits: i can still kill you in random babbles so watch it**

**Jareth: 0.0**

**Legolas: SHOUT OUTS!**

**Sarah: Ladygray123, 2SummerSolstice9, Sailor Fayth 09, Shamangirl1, Don'tTrusttheTrees, A . M . Phoenix, PhantomxK, lulipmoran, emberlily, YouGuess, lolgirl, Saoirse . Ash, LuvlyLadyLexi, Keeper of Oz, TarahW, Guest, Aisling66, Princess of the Fae, Vampirehetalia, fanaticallyFictitious, Metal1loves, Nizhonii, BluMoonWolf, and Bethybunny**

**BabKits: i again apologize for never showing up and i love everyone that reviews, it makes me feel loved :)**

**Fred: dear reader, BabKits wants you to stalk her**

**BabKits: FRED!**

**Legolas: it true, she got a twitter, so look up BabKits, and you can see what she looks like XD**

**BabKits: Legolas! *kicks in the nuts* **

**Legolas: *doubles over* worth it!**

**BabKits: *sighs* it's true, please stalk me. i have to go pretend i'm studying for the ACTs so, night everybody XD**

**Fred: please leave a little something in the box and go stalk BabKits XD**


End file.
